Star Fox: Demon Hunter
by Shiny Sealies
Summary: (Hiatus) After disbanding Star Fox & losing Krystal, Fox becomes distraught at his life and becomes a seeker of darkness. Summoning only the forbidden Demon King and being controlled against his will. The King will not stop until everything in his path is fully annihilated. Krystal follows a ritual to foil his plans, but there's more than just a plain old ritual.
1. Introduction

2 years after the anglar blitz invasion, Fox had officially disbanded the team from duty. The once known hero of Lylat has officially gone missing after losing his only love, Krystal. All he did was care for her safety and all he did was drive her away from him. He couldn't find forgiveness in himself and lost his will to continue the rest of his life. Unable to be loved, he hid his dark emotions from others by lying that he didn't care anymore. As days went by like hours, hours like minutes, and minutes like seconds, Fox began to suffer for eternity.

Here lies the tale of the Cerinian Demon King, who once had a slumber of multiple millenniums. An urban legend that only awakens when someone has given up on their entire life. It finally awakens and seeks someone who has given up their soul into the pitiful darkness. That person was none other than Fox McCloud, there was no hope for our hero as he believed the demon would make him forget everything. All it did was create more suffering into his heart. Now the once known Fox has been plagued by the Demon King and is spewing more and more darkness. As there is more darkness, more demons come to take form.

Legend has it that Cerinia's Demon Hunter is the one and the only person who can save the fallen Fox. The Demon Hunter is the only one who is capable of what to accomplish when slaying demons. Only one person is capable of defeating the demon, it is the one who still loves Fox, her name was Krystal. After the years, she finally realizes that Fox was only there to protect her. She too was also plagued by that darkness but now, she sees her calling and broke free from the darkness. Will she manage to save her fallen love?

* * *

Short introduction to this story, happens after one of command's ending.


	2. Memories’ Lane

_**Memories' Lane**_

Up until this moment, Fox had experienced many tragic experiences. After he lost his father during the wars, he couldn't have had a worse time. Years of war, all he wanted to avenge his dead father. Fox had major tragedies in his life until after the wars, he was given a mission, a mission to visit Sauria. This mission gave him an opportunity to repair his ship and the Arwings for the better. He also managed to locate his first love, someone who he saved from doom, Krystal. She allegedly joined the team after being offered the chance to stay with Fox. She gave Fox a newer meaning to life and continuation, he wanted to enjoy these moments of happiness.

The years have changed during the Aparoid war, where things began to go haywire. Star Fox along with Star Wolf had to team up to destroy the Aparoid homeworld and the Queen. They were successfully able to use apoptosis to exterminate every Aparoid that existed. It was at the cost of losing their entire ship and world they all lived in, Corneria. Fox was beginning to feel concerned with Krystal but she couldn't understand why. It was after Fox heard her scream for the first time when she was almost attacked, he felt fear drive down his body.

After many years, an experiment created by Andross, or known as the Anglars created a rampage across the system. Fox had to pull the truth from his heart to kick Krystal off the team. Feeling devastated, she ran away seeking something to drive the hurt away. Fox later finds out Krystal joined up with Star Wolf and began a relationship with Panther. This made him feel heartbroken but he had to work with them to defeat the Anglars. Once the blitz had ended, Fox was unable to get Krystal back to him, even after his attempted apology. After the blitz had ended, Krystal was then branded as Star Fox's traitor by Cornerians and left Star Wolf for good.

She gave herself a new name, one where no one would know who she was, she chose Kursed as a new name and life. Fox after many years sees her during a mission and does not seem to familiarize with her. But she gives off an intense aura that makes him feel like Fox knows this particular person. It reminds him of someone who left him for good, Krystal and it plagued his mind with dark thoughts. He wanted to escape this hell of a nightmare but he had nowhere to go, except for one place. A voice spoke to him, a voice of a distorted being. He spoke to Fox himself, " _Would you like to end your suffering and lost?"_

Given Fox's situation, he agreed and listened to this dark voice. The voice continued speaking to him, telling him to head to Cerinia into a mysterious place. The dark ritual of where the demon sleeps. The voice leads him to a trail towards the ritual, thus leading to a temple. Fox walks in and sees a jar, and opening the jar, something comes out. _"I'm finally free. I am Vel, the Cerinian Demon King_ , a voice spoken, as it merged its soul with Fox's body. Fox had just awakened a demon and was no longer under control of his own actions. He began changing his appearance, his emerald eyes turned pitch black, his fur turned a darker shade of brown. His body had even begun to change itself from the demon. Hands becoming claws, legs growing bigger, he was just becoming a demon himself. Fox felt lied to and was just being used by this mysterious demon. He felt regret but there was nothing able to stop his rampage.

The darkness in his heart was so immense that his actions were uncontrollable which caused him to attack the Cerinians that lived to protect the ritual. Citizens were given fear of darkness, some lived and some died. The ones who died were the ones who tried their best to protect the ritual and its possessor. The one person known as Fox was now living in agony only wanting to find peace. This wouldn't have happened if he didn't kick off his beloved from the team.

* * *

 _Present Time: Somewhere on Planet Kew (Outskirts of Lylat)_

Kursed woke up in her bed, feeling nothing but depression in her soul. She couldn't help but noticed something was off. Everyday the same dream of her and Fox appeared, she missed having the sight of Fox. After all, she was still mad about what he did to her during that time. It also saddened her that she loved having the feeling of love and affection around her. She wanted to forget about what happened and changed her life. Kursed was before known as Krystal and is currently a lone bounty hunter. Nothing but hunting down people for credits just to survive the years.

She got up from bed only to see emails on her computer from different people asking nothing but killings. Kursed was a silent killer, but deep down, she forced herself to kill. Killing wasn't inside her heart, she forced herself to kill just to make a living. _This fucking sucks, if only I didn't do something so damn stupid. I wouldn't have been here to this very moment._ Anger flowed in her blood after cursing herself, she also wanted to return back to normal. She picked up the photo of her and Fox before this nightmare arisen. It was a picture of the two in Sauria with King Tricky carrying the two foxes. _Silly Tricky, he always talked about us and a honeymoon._

 _I don't feel the same without them. I want to go back and change the damage I caused. I'm such a dumbass, why couldn't I see that Fox wanted to protect me._ She looked at her clothing and her fur, it was the first thing that she changed about herself. Looking at it gave her a bad temper. Krystal walked up to the closet and changed her pink suit into her blue suit she wore during the Aparoid invasion. Her fur had also became a black color, it was to appear different to others. As a Cerinian, they were able to alter their own appearance with their original color and another color. She reverted her black fur back to her normal blue self. _Much better, I want to find them again. I have to find him especially, my dear Fox, I hope you can forgive me for what I done._ She took the photo of herself, Fox and Tricky and slid it down her pocket. Her heart beat rose higher when she thought about it. Krystal checked her email once more, the latest email came from Peppy.

 _What's this? Subject: Fox is on a rampage,_ she noticed the email had a Star next to it, it must be important. She read Peppy's email,

 _Krystal or Kursed whatever you call yourself now. You better fix this issue, Fox is gone for good now. I know you have something to do with this. He won't respond to our calling, he almost killed Falco and Amanda. Unfortunately Slippy is heavily injured as he used his barrier prototype to end his attack against Amanda. His barrier broke immediately after the first strike. We managed to pull back from the fight against him._

Another initial appeared before this sentence from Falco, " _I won't forgive you until you fix him back to the way he was before. He looks like a god damn demon now."_

Peppy had also attached an image of what Fox currently looked like. Black eyes, bloody claws for hands, larger legs. Anything that made him look completely different, he was unstoppable.

 _P.S I don't care what you do, you better put him back his original form. I thought of you as a best friend and this is what happens, I hope you're happy with what you caused,_ signed Katt.

Krystal sighted an unfortunate orange tod with an aura of pure darkness. She recognizes it as the Cerinian Demon. _Oh no Fox?! I have to get over there to Cerinia right this instance._ She rushed out of her apartment home outside to her Arwing. It was known as the CloudRunner, it was built similar to an actual CloudRunner's body structure. As Krystal got in, the image of Fox as a demon gave her despair in her eyes, such a cruel being harming her beloved. A tear fell out of her left eye as she quickly wiped it away. _No one can get away with taking my poor Fox away from me, not even a demon like that_.

Cerinia was restored by an unknown light but at the cost of having the Demon. Someone was always sacrificed to prevent the demon from ever awakening. This time it was different, Fox had opened up the jar and freed the imprisoned embodiment of darkness known as the Cerinian Demon, Vel. There was no true meaning on how it first came to existence.

Krystal landed her Arwing down on Cerinia and jumped out quickly. The first thing she looked for was the temple that they kept Vel inside of. As she walked by, the pathway was covered completely with dead bodies and blood. People have died trying to stop Demon Fox from escaping Cerinia by fighting against them. Krystal felt the malice left behind by the dead and it gave her body a chilling shock. _He did this? This cannot be happening, I don't know how I can confront him like this._

Continuing down the pathway, she entered the temple where Vel was kept stored away. An open jar was seen where it was kept from escaping. It must have been where Vel was sleeping for many years. Behind the jar was a wall full of Cerinian writings.

 **Kxaj Demon jxucc dek ro hocoujot r0 ud0 houjed. Ad ehtoh ke boof ak uk ru0, kxoho mijk ro jushavasoj ke sedkadio akj jcimroh. Ak mijk ucje ro bofk scejot eh ocjo kxo tomed, Vel aj hocoujot. Av Vel aj hocoujot, kxo Demon Hunter hajoj ke jcu0 ucc tomedj Vel xuj hocoujot.**

 _(This Demon shall not be released by any reason. In order to keep it at bay, there must be sacrifices to continue its slumber. It must also be kept close or else the demon, Vel is released. If Vel is released, the Demon Hunter rises to slay all demons Vel has released.)_

Krystal read about the Demon Hunter,

 **Kxo Demon Hunter aj kxo fohjed nxe sud odt Vel vhem hoawd. Edc0 kxejo nxe xulo sxudwot nacc rosemo kxo Demon Hunter.**

 _(The Demon Hunter is the only person who can end Vel from reign. Only those who have a change of heart will become the Demon Hunter and obtain the powers of the supernatural.)_

 _Those who have changed?_ Beneath her feet, a trapdoor opened up and caused her to fall. Krystal screamed aloud until she hit the bottom. Luckily there was water that stopped her from being killed by gravity. In the distance, there was a white light shining on a tablet so she quickly swam in that direction. Krystal climbed the platform and scanned the tablet for a clue. It read that if someone was reading this, Vel must have been released and whom was reading is capable of becoming the Demon Hunter.

The door in front of Krystal opened up in front of her and a voice spoke.

 ** _Test 1: Demon Hunter's Heart and Soul_**


	3. A New Hope

_Just to inform, forgot to mention this but that language used was from Saurian Translator on Krystal_ _Archive. It would take me longer to create a new original language, I'm just so lazy._

* * *

 **A New Hope**

 **Test 1:** **Demon Hunter's Heart & Soul**

 _Are you capable of defeating against your other heart?_

"What? Who said that?" Krystal walked forward in front of a gemstone. Her reflection had shown in front of herself. _My other heart?_ She looked away for a split second after hearing a noise and then looked back. This time her reflection turned dark and jumped out attacking the our beloved blue vixen. Krystal had flipped back almost instantly after the black vixen attacked her.

 **"Are you the one who can defeat him?"** The sound of a distorted Krystal spoke. The black vixen continues to attack Krystal. She noticed herself and the other vixen were similar in body structure except one was a completely different color.

"Who are you?" There came no response from the black vixen until after she pounced onto Krystal. **"I am you, I am Kursed, I am stronger than you."** Krystal kicked her off her body and retaliated back. Her defenses were impenetrable causing Krystal to lose up all of her stamina. Krystal couldn't stop this foul beast that mimicked her own actions and will. **"If you can't beat me, you won't bring him back."**

Krystal's eyes widen in surprise. _Him? Not bring him back?_ The intense despair flowed into her body, _I still love him, I'm sorry, Fox..._

 _ **"Don't give up now"** , a familiar voice spoke to her. _Krystal couldn't believe her own eyes, Fox was standing right in front of her in a different dimension. _"Hey, not to shabby huh?"_

"Fox? Is that really you?"

"I don't know, am I really Fox?

"Fox, I'm sorry please forgive me, I didn't mean to do any of those things. I can't live without you."

"I wish I could say yes, but you have something to worry about. That's right here, your own heart, can you master the supernatural powers of a demon?"

 _The supernatural power? A demon? It's all slowly coming back to me now, I get it._ "Thanks, Fox. I truly understand the real meaning behind my purpose now."

"That's it, go out there and show them who is the true you." _He faded away and Krystal snapped back into reality._ Kursed was standing right in front of her, readying her next attack by posing an attack stance. Krystal stood still and stayed calm, she knew what to do. _Contain the darkness, control this darkness and I shall win._ A mysterious blue light glowed all around her body, Kursed gradually became weaker.

 **"What the hell?! My power it's getting weaker, stop! What in the hell are you doing to me?**

"I'm stronger than you, because I am you, Kursed. Now hand over what is rightfully mine." Kursed was in pain, couldn't fight back as she disappeared into the darkness. _You have successfully completed the first test. You have shown what it means to use a Demon Hunter's weapon, the heart is the strongest weapon and the only weapon of purity. The soul is what makes up who you really are. Here take this pendant._ A pendant was levitating in front of Krystal, she then grabbed it and questioned its purpose.

 _This will help you maintain the darkness, that is a Demon Hunter's main strength and weakness. It maintains the darkness within your heart so you don't lose control for your soul. Now proceed to the second test._ Another door opened up in front of Krystal, she walked through and saw three statues. Each holding a different weapon, a sword, spear and an axe.

 ** _Test 2: Demon Hunter's Emotions_**

 _How will your emotions determine your actions?_

The eyes of the sword statue glowed, _Hello there, you've passed the first test and now you are currently on the second test. There are no right or wrong answers, just answer with what your heart's contents is true or correct. **Question One.**_

 ** _Do your desires for love motivate you to press forward in life?_**

Krystal thought long and hard on this question. From the past, she remembers the time where her home world was destroyed along with her family and friends. On Sauria, she was saved by Fox and he wanted her on the team. Fox would make her forget the devastating past she experienced. Krystal gathered her thoughts and answered, "Yes, when I thought I had lost everything, someone was there to help guide me from my tragic past. He too was also in the same situation. His name, Fox McCloud."

The sword statue glowed, " **This is nothing but a simple question but the next two will be trickier to understand. You passed my question, now onto the** **next**." The statue with the spear glowed next, **Question Two.**

" **If you could rewrite your history with anyone, would you want to do that?** "

"I would turn down that offer as rewriting history to one's own favor, would I have done so, nothing would feel special to me."

"Very **well thought, you show no greed as many would say they would. You may now proceed to the final question. Many people fail to become Demon Hunters because of the greed they possess.** "

Krystal turned towards the axe statue as their eyes glowed. **Question Three.**

" **This question is the most difficult to answer but remember, there are no right or wrong answers. Choose to your heart's** **contents.** **Would you save the one person you dearly love the most or would you save the lives of your former** **friends**."

Now this was a serious question, but Krystal remembers that there are no right or wrong answers. Despite that, this question was still difficult to answer. If she greatly desired Fox, she would choose that. The second choice was based on her former team Star Fox, if they were in danger, she would also want to choose that. "I-I can't decide on this question." That was her only response, unable to answer the question, she was left speechless. It was one and sacrifice others or others and sacrifice one desired person.

" **It is okay that you cannot answer this question, the truth is, no one could answer this question with honesty. As for that, you've completed the second test.** "

Krystal completed the second test and was now able to move on. Yet, that very last question was stuck on her mind. Would she actually save Fox to just lose 5 more lives or save 5 of her friends to just lose her love forever? She was so scared that she couldn't move from that spot she was standing on. Another door opened up,

 **Test 3: Become the Demon Hunter**

If Krystal wanted to save Fox, she would have to be willing to do so. There was no time, the poor tod must be suffering she thought. Regret drove her heart downhill, but she has to overcome it to move on. She stepped through confidently and proceed to test 3.

 **Here is the final test, can you face your other self and win back control?**

Kursed emerged from the ground once more, **"Now Krystal, let's see who is the true soul owner of that body.**

"Away with you, stop haunting my life."

 **"Never."**

Kursed, the demon that haunts Krystal after she left Star Wolf after being branded as a traitor by Cornerians. Now Krystal, a vixen who wants to forget the nightmare she created towards everyone she once knew. Now the two, Krystal and Kursed, one a Cerinian vixen, the other, a Demonic vixen both seek ends to the other's life. Kursed pounced onto Krystal, but Krystal manages to sidestep out the way. Kursed with her claws slashed Krystal's abdomen, creating a deep bloody wound.

"GAH!" Krystal cried out loud. Such an excruciating pain caused by a scratch. She kneel from the agonizing pain created by Kursed, she couldn't stand by how much pain was inside of her.

 **"Stand up, I don't like it when my opponent falls too easily. I wanted a challenge, not this weak willed foe. If you can't fight me, how will you save him now?"**

 _I have to save him, no matter the cost. I still love him to the fullest, I didn't want any of this to happen._ Krystal stood strongly back onto her feet. She applied a small amount of pressure to her abdomen to try and halt the bleeding. She needed serious healing or else she will die but she also needed to end this fight right away. Then it all happened, the pendant she obtained from the first test began to shine with purple lighting.

Krystal's wound had disappeared, but she began to look completely different. Kursed looked directly into her eyes after the light settled, one blue and one purple eye. Did Krystal obtain a brand new power? In her hand, the staff she had once forgotten about years came back, no longer had this golden color but instead a purple to blackish color. "This time, you shall banish away. I have transcended into the Demon Hunter, the one who slays all darkness." A purple aura glowed all around her blue body.

 **"Impossible, there is no way you can just transform like that."** Kursed flared with rage and slashed once more with her long claws. Instead of the attack connecting with Krystal, it was blocked by a hidden shield. **"What is this? Why won't my attack go through to you?"** Kursed was desperate to ending Krystal's life but the barrier stopped her from continuing. Krystal retaliated back, striking Kursed on her head with the tip of the staff. Unlike before, Kursed had flinched from this attack.

Krystal spoke in a semi-distorted voice, "I'm in control of my own powers. You will submit to my will." The darkness that betrayed its own has been given to Krystal to fight against Kursed. Krystal took this new power and attacked Kursed directly.

"Your power will submit to my own, now you shall leave this world and hand your soul to me." Krystal stabbed the staff straight into Kursed's own abdomen. Such immense pain Kursed felt, she could no longer stand. Kursed, the Demonic Vixen disappeared and merged with Krystal's own body. **"This power now belongs to the almighty Demon Hunter."** Krystal laughed in a semi-demoniacal way as her body then changed forms, she reverted back to her original form. _What just happened? Was I just a demon myself?_

 _You've pass all the required tests, now you must face the truth and finish what must be done. As the Demon Hunter, you must use your own darkness against other forms. If you want to get rid of it, you must be willing to become a half demon to see other demons. They would have become invisible to your normal eyes but with that cursed eye of your's, you should be able to detect their presence._

"My cursed eye?" She walked towards the same gemstone from the beginning. Krystal no longer had two blue eyes. There were one blue and one purple. _How could I? Did I just injure myself during that fight?_

There was the spiritual Fox that Krystal always imagine. He stood behind her, hand on her right shoulder. "Good luck." His final words before vanishing away from Krystal's memories. Krystal finally realized that her final goal, was to end this madness she had once sparked. It was like a domino effect that began when she first rejected Fox's apology. He lost his will of life after he felt unloved for the rest of his life.

 _Fox, if you can hear me, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused to you and the entire team. Just wait for me, I'll save you from this suffering._


	4. The Aftermath

_**The Aftermath**_

 **Entry Log 001**

 **Lucy Hare**

 **Time: 0200 Hours**

 _Demon Fox is currently in an unconscious state somewhere on Fichina. The cold temperatures should slow down his awakening and his physical movements. Luckily, whatever I did kept him down for a while but it won't for long. Slippy, on the other hand, was heavily injured by Demon Fox._

 _The once-retired team formed once more along with my father, Peppy as Star Fox's leader. I was also able to cure General Pepper of his terrible illness and he took back his rightful spot back as a General. Now that I switched my studies over to medical healthcare, he has been healthy ever since the Anglar Blitz Invasion had ended. I'm just glad that I switched over to Medical Healthcare from Astrophysics, It is much easier to learn and it comes with more benefits._

 _Anyway, my father, Peppy along with his former teammates Falco and Slippy agreed to bring the team back to its former self by recreating the team under a new statement. Amanda, Katt and I joined alongside with those three in Star Fox. Right now as I write this entry, we are all inside a room where Slippy is currently recovering. Amanda didn't want to lose someone she dearly loved, she prays every day that he would recover. Slippy's pulse was at least normal, but his injuries were almost close to becoming irreparable. If Demon Fox had slashed his vital spots, Slippy would have been at risk of death, something that drove fear into Amanda. Amanda sobs almost every day when she saw Slippy in this kind of injured state. She was happy that Slippy would sacrifice himself to protect her but also sad that he risked his own life for her own._

 _Right now, I'm looking for Krystal as I am writing these notes down. I currently do not know her location but I know her alias is Kursed as of now. I sure hope that only clue can help me track her down. She knows what all of this is about and she has to put an end to this crazed nightmare. Poor Fox, he must be suffering down in his heart._

 _End of Entry_

* * *

Krystal walked out of the trial grounds with her brand new powers. Such power she held in her heart and soul, it gave her hope to end the suffering of her beloved. She had to find him and slay Vel from ever taking over another soul. Krystal felt the presence of a demon nearby. Turning around, she saw nothing until she saw through her cursed eye that she obtained. Her purple cursed eye began to glow an aura and she saw the demon following her. " **Death shall take your soul to the abyss.** " She quickly transformed into her demon form, Kursed, which is the black vixen. She struck the demon with her staff as it died fairly quick and a message played after its death.

 ** _Well done, Krystal. That was just my minion to give you my message._** Such a distorted voice she heard. It sounded familiar yet it was also demonic. Kursed reverted back to Krystal. "Fox?!" She said scarily and confused.

" **The one you call Fox no longer exists. I am Vel, Oblivion of Demonic Suffering.** "

"I'll end your tyranny reigning against my beloved." She said confidently.

 **"I would like to see you try, but I don't even think you have mastered your other form quite yet. It would just be too simple to just wipe you out. I don't like feed off weak prey like you. I have this uncontrollable lust for blood and murder, you won't even fill me up one bit. Now my minions, take her powers along with her soul."** Minions formed around Krystal as she became surrounded by them.

"I activate the demon within me, come out Demon Hunter." Krystal switched over to Kursed's form. The azure vixen was now a black vixen that has taken over the battle against the minions Vel had sent out. **"This shouldn't be too hard."** Krystal slashed the minions with her claws and killed all of them instantly. Souls were being freed with each kill performed. She noticed an abundant amount of souls coming out but where did they come from. It didn't matter anymore, as long as they were freed. That was all she cared about.

" **Guess you can control your demonic powers but can you learn to master everything? If you can't, these powers will just betray and kill you. No one has ever mastered the Demon Hunter's power for centuries**."

Krystal felt scared after hearing about the Demon Hunter's side effects. Would it really betray you if you failed to master its power? She didn't want to believe it but she couldn't ignore that idea. "Don't lie to me, I will master this power, your death will satisfy my needs."

" **We'll see about that** ," he said as he laughed menacingly away from her. **Hahahahaha.**

 _Your death will be imminent the moment I see you again. I'll find you alright, once I master these powers, your god damn soul will vanish forever._ Krystal reverted back to her normal form, black to blue. "Goodness having a second personality is painful." At the most she could at least partially control her powers. She rushed back into her Arwing and set the destination to Corneria, where she believed everyone is currently at. Everyone except Fox as Lucy left him in Fichina to hold him down.

Before she set off, someone shouted from outside her Arwing. "My lovely rose. Krystal my dear," They shouted, but who could it be? She looked out the window and saw a tall darkish blue feline, it was Panther she saw.

Krystal hopped out her Arwing, "What the hell do you want?" Sounding angry back at him.

"Come back with us, we need you again. Join us again and we will remove your traitorous status off of Corneria."

"You were the reason all this even happened. You told me to join your team when I was lost at heart and now I drove him away from me." Panther knew she meant Fox but he ignored that and continued.

"Now, don't believe in that fool, he never loved you at all. I, Panther Coroso, have an endearingly endless love for you."

"Silence fool, I've always hated you from the start." _Krystal's voice starts to sound more distorted._ "I planned to make Fox jealous but all I did was drive him away all because of you." Rage filled in her heart, Krystal's left arm flared in darkness, transforming into a demon. " **I always wanted you to die from the beginning ever since I joined your stupid team for the Blitz. Now, pay up with your soul.** " Panther became mesmerized by her new power that he forgot to recite his plans. Krystal's cursed eye glowed furiously with darkness.

"I didn't want to do this to my love but I'll make you happy again." He grabbed his knife from his holster and thrust forward towards Krystal. The attack didn't make any contact with her dark powers as it fazed through her body.

" **I'm not affected by your puny attacks. I am the Demon Hunter, Ravager of Demons.** " Slashing her claws onto Panther, making fast contact with his body. Blood covered her demon claws and she flung it off before sheathing them. There were footsteps heard walking closer.

"Yo Blue, what the hell was that shit?" Krystal reverted her arm back to normal. "It's nothing."

She saw Wolf standing behind her. "That doesn't matter right now. We'll take it from here, he was trying to use you again but he's just a fucking dumbass." Leon exited his camouflage and appeared all green. The downed Panther could do nothing but suffer and get cuffed by Leon.

"I guess you will never learn," the blood flowing out of his body was covered by bandages Leon had wrapped quickly around him. He guided him to a prisoner's ship.

"Say Blue, what was that immense power you just used." Krystal knew he meant her Demonic powers. She gave a rundown of how she could activate it.

"I possess the capability of slaying a Demons, I am the Demon Hunter. I can see and fight Demons without a problem."

"I see, so you heard about that situation with McCloud ay?" Wolf sighed, such a sad sight for the poor pup he thought.

"I was told by my former friend and General Peppy, he explained what he looked like so I took the form of this power to return him to normal."

"You still love him don't you?" Wolf instantly knew about her love story.

Krystal's face became red with blush, "I guess so, I want him to be happy again with his life."

"Well, good luck Blue, I cannot express more than enough. Lylat deserves him more than me, it feels weird not being the villain. Also, have you heard, Star Fox has reunited again." He crossed his arms and looked up.

She couldn't express how she felt about the team being recreated again. "Who recreated the team?"

"Peppy, he returned from being a General and is currently the new leader with your former friends Slippy and Falco. Leon still despises Falco but who cares about that crap. There are also new members, don't know their names but one of them is Peppy's daughter, Slippy's wife, and Katt Monroe is the last of them." You would think Fox would be the one to reunite the team but Peppy took the action. It was his turn to help out Fox and fulfill his father's promise.

Krystal knew the newest members as Amanda Toad and Lucy Hare. Slippy's wife and Peppy's daughter respectively.

"You should get going, they might still hate you but if you prove them your worth, they might forgive you. Down in your heart, your too kind and Star Wolf doesn't need that. We seek brutality in people, Panther just doesn't cut it. Too soft. Same with you."

"Do you really think so?"

Wolf nodded, "Now get going, find your old team and join them again as a reformed ally." Wolf gave her a salute for the first time. Krystal smiled and hopped back inside her Arwing and left for Corneria.

 _If you ever need me again, contact me right away and we will assist you as much as possible._ Wolf knew she had telepathy and recited those words. Krystal picked it up with her telepathy. She was glad to have her old teammate on her side again but in a different way. She saluted back towards Wolf and left Cerinia.


	5. Reunited Again

_**Reunited Again**_

 ** _Entry 002  
_** ** _Lucy Hare_**

 _I managed to find more clues about Krystal's whereabouts. Her twin brother, Grey was currently located on Corneria. Luckily I was able to contact him and explain the entire situation. He didn't know Krystal's location but he stated something about a Demon Hunter's ritual. I didn't know what that was, but regardless, Grey had listened to my request and fought Demon Fox head on. I don't know if he can return him back to normal or end his suffering. But I believe in him, he is just like his sister but more kind at heart than her._

 _Just like that, I was able to recruit him to the team again just like my father wanted him to be from the beginning with General Pepper. He is currently our only hope at making contact with Krystal and stopping Demon Fox. I told Grey to use Fox's former Arwing to travel towards Fichina. I hope those guys will be alright._

 _Slippy's status in Star Fox is active but he isn't allowed to join in until he is fully recovered. His wounds have healed drastically from the new technology that the scientists have discovered and created. I believe it's called BioNanos. It is an injection that safely heals the deepest wounds inside the body. Allowing a quicker and cleaner recovery. When the team gets back together officially, it will be like a dream come true._

 _ **End of Entry 2**_

* * *

 ** _Years before the Anglar Blitz Invasion_**

 _Location: Corneria_

 _Our lovely fox couple were enjoying their date in Corneria's finest restaurant. They sat face to face talking about their previous histories before, after and right now. Krystal had her hands together on her lap enjoying the smile on Fox's face._ _Fox gently brushed his hand into Krystal's blue hair. "Your hair has such a lovely feeling to it." He said to her causing a deep red blush just like a red rose._

 _"Why thank you, Fox." She responded back kindly towards his compliment._

 _"I didn't want to be rude when I say this, but it's true your family doesn't have an official last name right?" He asked. Krystal nodded yes back to his response. "How about Rose? Just like your beautiful face when you blush."_

 _"I think that's a lovely name Fox, Krystal Rose." She smiled happily as the two kissed each other in the lips._

* * *

 ** _Present Time (Outside Cerinia's Orbit)_**

 _My full name is Krystal Rose, just like Fox said when he still loved me. I won't forget it my darling._ Just like that, a surge of hope filled her heart. Flying through space back to Corneria when suddenly a distress message appeared on her screen. It came from planet Fichina. Luckily it was just en route towards Corneria so she changed course. Krystal played the message and a face popped up. A face of a hooded being appeared on the screen. His face couldn't be made out on what they looked like but his left eye had an eye patch and glowed a blood red beneath it. His other eye was a stable neutral gray color. Their ears were shaped like fox ears so Krystal assumed it was someone of a fox variant.

"If anyone can see this message, please come straight to Fichina. Quickly!" The message ended abruptly.

 _Who could that have been? Those ears seem quite familiar but I can't make out who it is_ , Krystal began to think. She continued down towards Fichina. She traced the source signal of the distress call, it was closer to where her landing point was. Landing her Arwing, she saw another one next to her own. This looks just like Fox's own Arwing but he doesn't fly one anymore. The distress signal was coming out of that Arwing. She got out of her CloudRunner and searched for the person. Despite being a cold planet, Krystal didn't feel a slight cold feeling inside her body. Like if something was warming her insides. A blizzard began to storm the planet. Whatever happened to those climate regulators they had to maintain the planet's climate she wondered. Still, Krystal didn't feel the slightest of cold as she continued walking through.

"Hiyah!" A voice of someone yelling was heard in the distant. At least 300 meters away from Krystal's landing point. Krystal picked that noise up with her telepathy and ears. Someone was fighting in the far distance she heard and rushed to help them out. She quickly scaled the icy mountains and saw a familiar sight in her eyes. There they were, the hooded fox and Demonic Fox fighting each other. Krystal noticed the eye patch was no longer covering the hooded fox's eye and revealed his own blood red eye. Could he also know what is happening lately with Demon Fox? She quickly slid down the icy mountain and intervened. _There he is, the Cerinian Demon himself, Vel._

" **I'm coming for you Vel** ," Krystal shouted with distortion. She jumped straight into action in demon form, unleashing her demon claws. * **Roar** *

The hooded fox heard Krystal's roar. "There's another demon?" He flipped backwards after Krystal's attempt to slash down Vel within her demon form. Demon Fox dodged out of harm's way and she almost attacked the hooded fox.

" **Stay still you damn demon.** " Demon Fox didn't show a sign of response but he did spawn more of his demons and vanished from sight. Krystal was angered that he escaped and the demons began to surround her. _I don't have time for this crap._ There were too many to take out as more appeared each time. The hooded fox slashed out the demons that were going to attack him. But they all jumped onto Krystal, knocking her down but the hooded fox got rid of all of them in one fell slash.

"Are you a Demon Hunter too?" He asked. He lent his hand to Krystal to help her up. Holding a black and red blade his right hand.

Krystal gripped his hand and got up. "Thank you and how did you know that I am a Demon Hunter?" He pointed towards her cursed purple eye.

"That's the proof of the Demon Hunter. You and I are the same, Demon Hunters." He pointed towards his red colored eye.

 _This guy knows a lot about the Demon Hunter. Who is he?_ Krystal thought.

"Don't forget, I can read your mind too. Say, you seem very familiar." He took off his hood.

Krystal took one glance at the hooded fox. The hood he had just worn had revealed his entire identity. There he stood, the gray-furred fox, Grey. Krystal's eyes had widened open. "G-Grey?"

"What, Krystal?" He ran up and hugged her. Grey recited his next _words_ in his mind, " _It's been too long since we last met after the Anglar Blitz Invasion. I was assigned somewhere else and heard you were kicked off."_

She wrapped her arms around Grey. " _Yeah_ , _before the Anglar Invasion, Fox had kicked me off the team and I lost it all. But after the invasion's end, I still cared for him, then I found out he became a demon and I took on the Demon Hunter. You remember the urban legend too right?"_ Grey released his arms and explained what he remembers.

"I remember it very clearly." Grey changing back into his normal form. The clothing he once wore, black hooded robe and changed into his normal clothing. Red sweater with a white scarf, beige khakis, and black sneakers.

 _Whenever Vel is released from his eternal slumber, he takes form onto whoever releases him. Ever since Fox had released him, Fox became the possessor of Vel itself. If Vel the Cerinian Demon awakens, the Demon Hunter will rise to slay Vel and his demons._

"I took the Demon Hunter's Oath under my own will after I heard about Fox from Lucy. You performed the trials to become the Demon Hunter right?" Krystal knew he was right. It took her three trials to become who she is now. The powers made her look and sound insane but she was hunting down demons that Vel spawns.

"Lucy had sent me a message in regards to the situation." The message Grey read from Lucy was that former Star Fox member, Krystal Rose betrayed the team and forced Fox down the deep end of darkness. Krystal was then branded a traitor when she and her former team Star Wolf defeated the Anglars. That's when she realized her mistake and felt guilt down her heart.

"If you want to know, Lucy and I have been searching for you. Even though I'm not with the team right now, she at least asked me if I knew where you were. I tried my best but all I found was Fox." Grey tried calling his name but Fox just attacked him he stated.

"Have you mastered your Demon Hunter abilities?" Krystal asked. Grey placed his sword back into its sheath as he answered. "I haven't fully mastered the powers just yet. But I currently possess the ability to see and slay demons with this eye and sword." Krystal didn't know what to expect. She also possessed the same powers except there was more to expect from her.

"I still have my old staff and the trials gave me this black pendant to control the Demon within me." Just like that, she transformed part of her left arm to show Grey. Her fur had changed colors from blue to black. Growing out long and sharp claws. Then it reverted back from black to blue. Reverting her claws back into her normal hand.

Grey placed his hands into a thinking gesture. "Such power you currently possess. We also need to get going back to Star Fox now that I found you."

Krystal didn't feel happy when she heard the words "Star Fox" ring through her ears. She felt guilt enter her body and couldn't move. Grey felt that same feeling she was experiencing even though he wasn't going through that feeling.

He placed his hand onto her shoulder. "I know they may not forgive you but at least apologizing will convince them. The past is in the past, worry about what is going to be ahead of us." Krystal didn't know what to expect and listened. Grey pointed out the Arwing used was located behind the mountain near where Krystal landed her Arwing. She remembered about that other Arwing she landed next to. Grey was the one who rode that down to Fichina. They arrived at their Arwings after climbing the icy mountain downhill.

"Lucy told me to find you at least and we need to get going back to Corneria." Krystal looked up. "I understand. I'll just accept whatever punishment they have in store for me." Grey didn't know what to expect coming out of Krystal. All he heard were mumbling curses out of her mouth. She was like that for a while. They hopped inside their Arwings and traveled back to Corneria straight into orbit.

Grey opened his communications with Krystal. "I'll be messaging Captain Peppy about our arrivals. Just hang tight for a bit." Krystal felt her heart sink with guilt, she didn't want to see the faces of her former friends knowing her as a traitor. "I'm finished now, he knows we are on the way back."

"Grey?" Krystal eyes began to water up.

"What is it now Krystal?"

"I don't want to go back, they will hate me forever." She cried.

Grey knew the situation Krystal was in is a bad one. He didn't let that take over her mind. "Nonsense, I tried my best to convince them you aren't a major threat to anyone. I promised them a lot of things. Just don't give up, stay with them, your friends need you again. One last time."

 _One last time? I'm sorry my friends, I won't ever betray anyone again. I will stick with you guys until the very end._

"That's it sis, I still need you. Only the true lover can save their beloved."

"But aren't you a Demon Hunter? Can't you save him too?" Grey knew himself that he possessed the same capabilities, just that he doesn't transform into an actual demon. He only has the same physical capabilities, strength and speed wise. "Yes I am a Demon Hunter by doing the Demon Hunter Ritual. But I didn't do your trial, Heart and Soul Ritual."

"Heart and Soul?" She picked up her pendant noticed a change in its colors from earlier.

"It only happens when someone you dearly love is lost to the darkness." The Heart and Soul ritual was the 3 trials Krystal had completed in an earlier chapter. It consists of the Demon Hunter's Pendant, the Heart and Soul. The emotional views towards certain situations and the final test of becoming a Demon Hunter by defeating the darkness from within one's soul. It is the only way to save Fox, Grey explained. "The true Demon Hunter, is the one who surpasses their own selves and to protect and rescue their loves. That person, is you Krystal. I'm setting course back to Corneria where they are meeting us back again. Here are the coordinates to where they currently are."

"Thank you again, Grey. Always looking out for your terrible hearted sister."

"Don't you ever say that, you are still the best twin sibling. Now let's speed up and get out of here." Both of their Arwing's G-Diffusers activated turbo boost and they set off for Corneria.

* * *

Just a heads up, the pendant Krystal is currently wearing represents a blue heart and red soul. We can see where this is going. Blue heart represents Krystal and the Red Soul/Flame represents Fox. I called it the Heart and Soul.

Also Grey is reintroduced into this story once again. Welcome back Grey!

Grey: Thank you, thank you.

Prof. Sealies: Don't forget your lines alright? They are very crucial for the next chapters, got it?

Grey: Understood!


	6. Great Fox III

**_Great Fox III_**

Star Fox was reunited under former General Peppy's order. Everyone had boarded the Great Fox III in their individual rooms. Falco sat beside the window looking at the gloomy rainy skies. He was worried about Fox if he would ever return back to normal. Katt entered his room and saw the depressed blue avian waste away his time spent in his room.

"Falco?" Katt called out his name. There was no response back from Falco. Katt walked closer towards the avian.

"What do you want now?" Falco expressed in a depressing manner. He knew Katt wanted him to be happy. It just wasn't going her way just yet.

"Lighten up bird boy, he won't just leave us like that." She referred to him as Fox before he became a Demon.

"I know, but what if he never comes back. That damn Krystal, betraying his heart." He slammed his fist into the window. The window didn't break but it made an obnoxious noise. "SHE HAD NO DAMN RIGHT TO MESS WITH FOX'S HEART LIKE THAT! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF SHE JUST LISTENED TO HIM THE FIRST FUCKING TIME!"

Katt became intrigued by Falco's complaint. Something she liked about him and his personality. He was such a hothead but also had that kind of feeling. A feeling that only Katt could feel. "We have something that matters more." She placed her pink hand under Falco's beak. Changing the direction of where he was looking towards Katt's face. Katt swung her tail and wrapped it around Falco's arm.

Katt kissed Falco on his beak. It immediately calmed him down from his rage within his own heart. No longer was he feeling a burning fire but he felt a slight change in hope. It felt good to him, something he hasn't experienced. Katt moved her lips away from Falco's beak. He regained all of his senses.

"I'm sorry Katt, I guess I wasn't feeling it just now." He realizes how Katt cared for him since the beginning. "That was... lovely." _I just wished Fox wasn't like that now. Hang tight buddy, you'll be saved soon._ "The best we can say, is giving Krystal another chance to redeem herself worthy again. I hope Grey made the right decision with Lucy."

Katt smiled happily. "Of course my dear Falco, let us enjoy our moment while it lasts." Falco agreed and continued talking with Katt.

In another room, Amanda was watching over Slippy. His recovery has been improving after they injected the BioNanos. She was just talking to him about what could ever happen in the far future ahead of them. Slippy sat in bed having a conversation with his wife. Talking about the prototype barrier he created and Fox himself.

"When I created that prototype, it shielded us both and luckily reduced the amount of damage I took." Slippy was analyzing the prototype he built. It was badly damaged but it wasn't irreparable. Amanda had a closer look at it. One of the wires had been fried out for a while. They couldn't determine if that wire was the problem.

In a lighter voice, Amanda spoke. "Maybe there are other damaged parts?" Both toads kept identifying the same wire and possibly other parts. Slippy opened the back of the prototype. As he opened it, more of the parts were damaged. Amanda was right. Luckily it was just a prototype that survived against Demon Fox's preemptive strike. Every part was easily replaceable. Amanda agreed to go and fetch out the parts that were needed down on Corneria. Slippy couldn't help but smile at his lovely wife.

"What would I do without you, my beautiful beloved." Amanda's pink face flushed with red from Slippy's compliment. Such a lovely person he was, she thought. Slippy also reminded her to stay safe downtown. These two toads work best together.

Lucy and Peppy were in the control room. A father and daughter conversation. "Grey should be coming back soon with Krystal. Do you know anything else, Lucy?"

"They are almost here. When they arrive, what should we do?" Lucy asked.

Peppy stood confidently. "We ask them what they are doing and what for." Krystal and Grey are both Demon Hunters.

"I understand father, I'll be sure to take great notes about their powers."

* * *

Krystal and Grey landed their Arwings inside the Great Fox III's hanger. Guilt rushed into Krystal instantly the moment she saw the hanger.

"Krystal, you need to stay calm. I promise you they won't hate you for anything. Trust me." Krystal listened to her brother's words and took deep calm breaths. "Don't let the other half take you over."

"My other half?" Demon Hunters possess two forms, their regular or normal self and demon form. Krystal has Kursed as her demon form.

"Your demon form. Just make sure that doesn't take over at random or else you will rampage." Fear merged within her body. **_Let me take over your body Krystal, you are too scared to even face anyone besides your brother and him._** Krystal shuttered with fear listening to Kursed speak.

"I sense her too, Krystal, your demon form, Kursed. Just to let you know, Demon Hunters also go against other Demon Hunters if necessary. I don't want to do that against my own sibling." Grey pointed the way inside the Great Fox. "I sense they are waiting for us now." They both entered inside the hallway. Fox's dark malice filled the air, only the Cerinians could detect its presence.

"It feels so dark in here." Krystal pointed out. "W _hat happened when I was gone?_ " She thought. Upon entering the control room, they were greeted again by Peppy and Lucy Hare.

"Good work Grey," Lucy commented. Krystal was surprised that they weren't at all angry at her betrayal. It was more like relieved in their minds.

"I told ya, Krystal, you just needed to be calm I convinced them well enough." Krystal wanted to be like Grey, no panic, fear or stress. He was holding out strongly.

"Thanks again Grey," Commander Peppy stated. "We have important matters to attend to and we shall start by asking simple questions." Peppy looked directly into Krystal's eyes. Krystal already knew what he was going to say by telepathy.

Peppy kept speaking. "As a former member, we respect the choices of what you are going to make. We are not going to force anything onto you but we need an answer."

Krystal tightened her hands into a fist to keep herself in check from the Demon within her. Grey was there to help keep her situated. _Just stay calm, it will be over soon._ Peppy asked his question.

"Will you join us again on Star Fox? Our mission is to return Fox back to normal. We believe you have something to do with this and we are going to need you once again."

 _Join Star Fox?_

*Flashback*

Fox was sitting on a bench in the park. He texted Krystal a message to visit him at the park. Roughly 12 minutes later she arrived. She happily smiling seeing her beloved Foxy. Krystal could just pry into his mind but she was blocked from reading, making her feel a little bit anxious. Fox was thinking about the upcoming invasion involving Andross' experimentation, the Anglars. Fox then took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I hate to break it with you, but I'm sorry Krystal. You are off the team now." Krystal felt her heart shattering into multiple pieces. She had been officially kicked off the team. Fox couldn't handle the guilty feeling in his gut. This was his decision to ensure she was safe from any violent danger.

"Don't ever come back to Star Fox." He slowly walked away from Krystal and the park. Krystal began to weep and cry. She felt as Fox no longer loved her anymore. Then he came out of hiding, Panther.

"Come and join us at Star Wolf, my Rose. You are desperately needed with us." Krystal accepted his offer and started a new relationship with Panther.

*Flashback End*

 _Do I have any other choice?_ The gut feeling made her feel very anxious. "I-I accept." Clenching her fist to maintain control of herself.

Peppy nodded. "Great, it's good to have you back once again."

"I'm sorry you guys for betraying the team and forcing Fox down the wrong path." Peppy and Lucy didn't mind. Since Grey convinced them to give her a second chance.

"It's alright Krystal," Lucy replied. "The past is the past, we just need Fox to come back to us. We also need to ask about the _Demon Hunter_ you two were speaking of." They both agreed to answer Lucy's questions.

 _Question one, what is a Demon Hunter and how does someone become one of them?_

Grey made the choice to answer the first question. "A Demon Hunter is someone who opposes the forces of Demons and their darkness created through someone's heart. In order to become a Demon Hunter, one must go through a series of trials or become one by will. If done by trials, it is known as the Heart and Soul trial and the Demon Hunter is known as the Heart and Soul, which allows for a second form or a demonic form known as your other self. I cannot explain the trial by will."

Lucy took good notes from Grey's explanation. The second question talked about the Heart and Soul trial. Only Krystal could answer this question as Grey doesn't possess that capability. Krystal explained the 3 trials she had taken before receiving her new powers. She received a pendant, emotional knowledge and another form to battle as the Demon Hunter. Lucy continued to write down the data.

Question three, "What are your _alternative forms_ capable of performing in any way possible. If you can, are you able to transform or change?"

Krystal answered her question. "Demon form allows us to increase our strength and speed by becoming a demon. It also helps us detect the presence of a nearby demon monster within our normal forms. Take a closer look at our eyes." Lucy saw Krystal's two colored eyes, one blue and one violet. She even saw Grey's eyes, one natural grey and the other a blood red. Their odd colored eye allows them to detect a demon if one is present. Grey then explained that since he wasn't like Krystal's Demon Hunter, he is his own self in demon form (Grey is only one person while Krystal has Kursed).

Lucy finished writing down the information given from both Krystal and Grey. "Okay this is good enough and if there are any more questions I need to ask, I will do so. Now you should see the others, Krystal." Krystal didn't want to look at Falco or Katt. She ruined Falco by harming Fox and broke the friendship against Katt after she left for good.

"C'mon now Krystal. You don't have to worry, they will listen." Grey cheered the cerulean vixen to a more normal state. Now Krystal was officially back on the team once again. The two left the control room and looked for Falco and Katt.

"I sense their presence in this room on the left," Grey said. They walk in on the two talking to each other about love and other things when Katt happens to see both Cerinian foxes.

"Krystal? Grey?" Katt ran up to them both, hugging the two. "Welcome back you guys, we're glad you made it back safely." Krystal became surprised that Katt wasn't mad or angered at her betrayal.

"Hey there Katt, is everything alright now?" Grey asked. It seemed like Falco wasn't mad or anything at Krystal. Just relieved like Peppy and Lucy were.

Krystal felt scared to ask them her question but she insisted. "Are you guys not mad at me for what I did?"

Falco just smiled. "We forgive you after what Grey told us. Staying mad won't resolve anything." Krystal's heart sank a little but it rose back up when she felt relieved. Then it happened, her heartbeat thumped loudly as she placed her hand onto her chest. Krystal was breathing heavily, she didn't know what she was feeling.

" **I-I can't control it, GET OUT AWAY FROM ME NOW!** " She cried out. ***ROAR*** Kursed took over her body, blue to black fur. " **I guess she was scared after all Grey. There was no use in helping out your sister in saving Fox McCloud.** " Kursed grew out her claws in both hands. She grabbed onto Falco's throat, holding him up into the air while he struggled to escape. Grey didn't feel Krystal's presence inside of her own body anymore. "God damn it, she isn't there anymore, Krystal!"

"What the hell?" Katt shouted. "Grey, get her out of here."

"I'm trying, my teleport powers aren't fully functional yet but here it goes!" Everyone in the room saw Grey put his hands together as he glowed with a grey aura. "Here goes nothing! I activate teleport, I send Grey Winter and Krystal Rose away from this area to the outside!" Krystal's body began to fade away as her grip from Falco was slowly weakening. Grey also began to fade away. Both Cerinians disappeared and Falco fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Are you okay my love?" Katt went to assist the fallen avian.

 **Cough** * * **Cough** * * **Cough** * "That bitch, I can't believe she even did that after we've forgiven her."

"It's alright Falco, Grey took care of the matter. Now we just need to know what is going on." Amanda rushed into their room.

"Is everything alright? I heard roaring noises coming from this room and OH MY GOD." She noticed Falco had fallen on the floor. Katt patted Falco on the back.

"Yes Amanda, everything is alright." She said calmly. "I need you to do me a favor and check on Grey outside for me." Amanda nodded and quickly ran outside. She headed off the bridge and saw the two Cerinians fighting against each other.

"Oh my goodness, what is happening?" She noticed Grey fighting a black vixen. Amanda wondered if that was Kursed or Krystal as those two are the same person with different aliases.

"I call forth, Demon Hunter activate!" Grey chanted. His blood red eye began to glow granting Grey the powers of the demon. He pulled out his sword and fought Kursed (Krystal). "I guess it was going to happen, two Demon Hunters fighting against each other. Krystal, please snap out of it." The sword's blade came in contact with Kursed's metal claw. Kursed deflected the attack back along with strong force as it knocked Grey unconscious when he made an impact on the ship. He reverted forms immediately after knocking out. Blood started to drip out of his left eye, probably because it was a blood red eye.

"Oh my god, Grey!" Amanda went over to assist the fallen grey tod, shaking his body. "Grey, wake up!" There was no response coming back from Grey. "Good grief! Katt, Lucy, I need help!" Amanda ran back inside. Kursed began to slowly weaken herself, slowing reverting back to Krystal. Her fur changed from black to blue, she fell onto the ground.

"What just happened to me?" Placing her hand onto her throbbing headache. "Huh? Grey! What did I do to you? Wake up!" She shouted and got up immediately. _This can't be happening. He isn't conscious, please let this just be a dream._

Just like that, Lucy and Katt came out to investigate the matter. They noticed Grey knocked unconscious and Krystal next to him. At least he wasn't going to die. Before he reverted, his Demon strength reduced the damage he took so Grey didn't suffer any major injuries. Lucy rushed closer to the fallen tod. Checking his body for any signs of injuries.

"What did you do to him?" She yelled frantically at Krystal. The blue vixen felt scared to death. Unable to control her own powers, she almost killed someone close to her.

"I didn't mean too, I-I swear!" Krystal responded. Lucy knew she wasn't lying about it, but her powers were beyond her control. Lucy called over Katt to assist her in taking Grey inside to the medical bay for recovery. They grabbed Grey and quickly rushed inside towards the medical bay. Amanda had seen everything about Krystal. She didn't know what to do about her except just watch.

Krystal saw the fear inside her round eyes. Her watering tears that reminded her about when Fox attacked her beloved, Slippy. She felt that same fear coming out of Krystal. They were the same, demons but with different purposes. Demon Fox (Vel) thrives to kill for bloodlust, Demon Krystal's purpose is to slay demons. Just as everything was going to plan, it turned out wrong towards Amanda. Krystal had transformed into Vel's purpose, to kill non demons. She had almost killed Grey in her reverse form. (Reverse form is when demon form takes over the soul temporarily and considers everyone an opposing force).

Unable to control her powers, Krystal became afraid to use them again. She locked herself into Fox's room where she was reminded of all the lost memories of her and Fox together. Along side her teammates and King Tricky. Everyone had been through many moments together.

 ** _A few hours later,_**

Lucy and Katt analyzed the x-rays that were completed on Grey's body. Lucy spoke about his injuries. "The sound of the impact he made against the ship seemed like he took a major injury. Apparently he isn't damaged anywhere on his body." Katt became awfully surprised. It would be impossible for someone to take full force impact on strong metals.

They just patched up his left eye to halt any bleeding shown and left it at that. Shortly, Krystal came running in, feeling panicked about what she did. "Is he okay?" She asked. No one could give a concise answer. "Let me take over, I can restore him."

Katt already lost her trust in her. "You will just kill him won't you?" Anger in her voice took over. "Just like how you almost killed Falco."

Krystal felt bad. "I know but I'm very serious this time." She placed her hands on Grey's head and channeled her magical energies. "This is Cerinia's healing magic, I learned this from my mother." Her arms surged with a blue aura and traveled towards Grey. _He will awaken, I'm sure of it._

* * *

This is unusually longer than normal but it's to explain certain aspects of the story. Hope you enjoy it!

~Sealies


	7. Imperfectly Unbalanced

**_Imperfectly Unbalanced_**

 _This here is Grey searching for Demon Fox as his first encounter. He didn't know what to expect when Lucy told him all about Fox's situation. Grey didn't stand down and tried his best to defeat the darkness within Fox's heart. It showed no effort in change, even if Grey had the upper hand. Still, he didn't back down. This is the story of how Grey became who he is, a Demon Hunter and his blood red eye._

"Lucy said he would be here, but he isn't." Grey looked around him down on Fichina. The cold temperatures didn't make him shiver but every breath he took was freezing his throat slowly and slowly. The icy grounds and the chilling winds made a perfect background to fight Fox in. Fox really disliked the cold weathers and Cornerians had installed climate regulators down on Fichina to control its climate. It was whenever Corneria arrived down there, the regulators would allow them to habit the planet so they could research and create a new base. During the Aparoid Invasion, one of the regulators was taken control by Pigma and the Aparoids but luckily, Fox took it down with ease assisted by Falco on his Arwing.

With that being said, Grey continued to search for Fox. _I wonder if the others are okay, I also wonder if **she** is okay. _Grey walked forward closer towards the mountain. There were footprints on the ground, large ones and they even emitted a purple aura. Grey was unable to identify the aura but he knew it was a mark from a Demon. He then took a scan and sent it straight back to Lucy, where she would analyze the picture for clues.

A holographical image of Lucy Hare popped up from Grey's wrist com, _Great work, Grey. This looks kind of familiar, and also trend carefully okay?_

Grey acknowledged her concern and headed off upwards the snowy mountain. Luckily for Grey, he was wearing warm clothing, allowing him to scale the mountain without feeling cold. He also had on his left eye, an eye patch covering the entire eye from sight. The winds were blowing heavily in his direction, freezing his covered eye, he flinched a little from the small freezing pain. He couldn't stop because he had a mission, to find Fox and stop his ranting for good, even at the cost of his own life for a greater good. _If only the Aparoids didn't touch my damn eye, I wouldn't be wearing this stupid thing on my face._

 _During the Aparoid invasion, Grey was in combat against the Aparoids in Corneria. Using different types of weaponry, even his own spear. But he failed to protect the General, thus his tragic downfall of Pepper and his own left eye. There were just swarms of them that outnumbered him and the army._

Grey had just arrived atop the snowy mountain and encountered a familiar sight. There he stood, the orange tod, Fox McCloud as Grey saw with his own eyes. "Fox? Is that really you?"

Fox turned around to see the grey fox speaking directly back to him. "Hey Grey, **it's been a while hasn't it?** " Oddly changing from normal to a distorting voice.

"That voice, i-it can't be?" Grey's voice trembled in fear. A familiar voice from Fox's own body, who could it have been? Fox transformed his own self towards the demonic side, his possessor, Vel.

Grey sighed, " _Just my luck with this guy, I just found out about him and it is right in front of me._ " Grey couldn't do anything about it. Just like that, Fox slashed his claw onto Grey's eye patch. It ripped so quickly, revealing nothing but a missing eye.

Fox (Vel) took one good glance at his eye and laughed. " **What a misery, mind if I just take your soul and let you suffer? HAHAHA**." As Fox was laughing menacingly, Grey took this opportunity to attack with his hidden spear. He slashed and stabbed with every attempt just to only miss. Demon Fox vanished and whispered into the air. _**You won't win, it's because you will never become a Demon Hunter**. _

_Don't give up,_ a soft but confident voice spoke to Grey. It was the voice coming from his spear. " _Mind if I do the honors, here let me give you a hand."_ It sounded just like one of their elder friends who disappeared for all eternity. A delicate and friendly voice who once created this spear created this brand new bladed weapon. " _I'm no longer the spear you once held. Now hold me with the blade with confidence against your enemies. Reign above all darkness, Grey._ " A shining light glowed brightly into Fox's eyes, blinding him and disabling his movements. No longer had the shining golden spear Grey once wielded. It became a dark and red blade that struck down anyone who opposed its wielder.

" **What the hell? I cannot fucking see or move?!** " Grey took this opportunity to attack while he was still disabled. Not one, but two side slashes into his abdomen. Demon Fox flinched backward, feeling angered and hatred filled his heart. He sharpened his claw and slashed Grey's missing left eyespot to cause heavy bleeding. He was in pain, the blood flow steadily increased in speed. That's when it all happened, more and more blood flowed out of his eye. Forming what is known as a sacrificial ritual, to restore what was missing from the owner. The red blood shaped into what looked like an eye. Slowly taking form it merged back onto Grey, giving his sight back into his left eye and the powers of a demon. Grey thought to himself, _This is what **she** saw, didn't she_?

Grey looked up to see a malicious purple colored aura surrounding the late Fox McCloud. He knew Fox was possessed by a Demon but who was it? The grey fox took action and signaled for distress. "If anyone can see this message, please come straight to Fichina. Quickly!" His left eye glowed red immensely as to further increase his distress situation.

 _Don't forget Grey, you always have someone or something to trust. It's always inside your heart._

Fox teleported right in front of him. " **Too slow.** " Grabbing him by his throat with his right hand, Grey struggled to escape freely. He quickly grabbed his sword and slashed his arm off to release his grasp. It fell to the ground and disappeared into the air. Grey then gasped for air, knowing that the cold air would make it difficult to breathe in. "A Demon has no heart... **_*Cough*_** but a Demon Hunter has one." The arm that mysteriously vanished from Fox's arm had reappeared in an instant. Grey's blood red eye began to glow even more immensely than before.

Grey slashed his sword in multiple forms. Each having a different position than the previous. Grey started getting faster than Fox as he couldn't keep up to his speed. Fox slashed his claws onto Grey but he flipped out the way. It wasn't until the blade and the claw collided together. "I'm ready." Grey felt the new power surging into his body. "I activate the Demon Hunter within, **come forth and grant me the powers of the Demon Hunter**." The blade in his hand glowed a red aura around the edge.

" **Another Demon Hunter? What is this bullshit!?** " Demon Fox, anger and rage filled his dark heart. Only wanting to kill Krystal but now another Demon Hunter has appeared right before him. " **Grey... your soul will be mine to steal**." Fox stabbed his claws into Grey's chest. _**Ugh.**_ As Grey groaned in pain as he pushed back Fox's hands away from his chest. It had phased right through his body as Fox pulled out a yellow aura in his hand. " **HAHA, his soul is finally mine**." Fox pressed his finger onto Grey's lifeless body. **_Thump!_** It fell to the icy snowy ground. " **He is finally gone, ridden from this world of suffering**. **That makes one less hunter now**."

Grey stood up immediately while pointing his sword back at Fox. " **Wrong again, you didn't steal the entire _soul_ quite yet**. **You just stole what controls the body, Grey himself. I am the one who possesses the sword. I shall regain the lost soul. Special ability, Slashing Blade**

" **Impossible, you shouldn't even be alive.** " The possessor began to slash multiple attacks on to Fox's demon body. It slashed Fox's hand to release the soul of Grey Winter. The soul flew back into Grey's lifeless body and the possessor disappeared. Grey gasped for air once again. Realizing he was in combat, Grey quickly resumed back into position. "Hiyah!" As he flipped forward slashing his sword onto Fox's claws.

 ***Roar*** There came a loud roar from the mountains. The one who came searching for her lost beloved, Krystal. Soaring from the skies, she reigns down onto Demon Fox to slay the darkness within. Krystal unleashed her claws onto the Demon Fox, striking his body successfully. _Wait a minute, it didn't happen like that? She never landed a hit on him._

"Wake up little brother..." Krystal reverted back to normal form through a holy shining light. "I shall awaken you from this dreadful slumber." Magically energies flowed from Krystal to Grey's body.

 _I'm dreaming? But how?_ "Krystal?" Grey called out. Krystal turned her head towards him and nodded.

" _Now awaken_." Krystal's tail swirled swiftly in motion, it seemed like it was casting a spell. Her tail glowed a bright aqua blue as Grey faded from his dream realm.

*Reality*

Krystal stood next to Grey's side. Katt and Lucy watched as her healing fully restored his health. He began to slowly awaken. "Krystal, it's working!" Lucy spoke excitingly. Krystal felt relieved as she sighed. "This is the power of Cerinian healing. It can restore anyone from any injury and illness." Grey was fully restored, taking in deep breaths.

Katt checked his pulse again. "His pulse is back to normal. He should be fine now." Grey awakened with his left eye in bandages. Only able to see with his open right eye. He slowly sat upwards. "What happened to me?" Placing his hand onto his head.

Krystal immediately hugged the grey fox. "Forgive me, little brother, I didn't mean to harm you. I swear I was unable to control myself." Grey knew she meant no harm. After all, he didn't perfect his own powers quite yet. "I've learned a lot about my powers, we can work together, Krystal." She smiled happily knowing her younger twin brother and herself could achieve a brighter future. "Let's figure this out, as a team." She acknowledged the entire Star Fox team.

 ** _*Stomp*_** The doors to the medical bay opened loudly. "She is... here..." Amanda shouted before fainting onto the cold hard floor, there were major cuts and wounds on Amanda's slender body. Who could she have been referring to and who did all of this to her? No one knew quite yet until Lucy checked on the cameras. Falco and Peppy were seen in the same room, the control room. Both were heavily injured and unconscious. Sparks and wires were destroyed. A mysterious figure began to walk towards Slippy's room. "Krystal, get Amanda fixed up, Katt and Grey there is someone walking towards Slippy."

Katt looked through the cameras, she tightened her fists together. "Not that bitch again." Krystal tilted her head in confusion. _Who is that?_ She picked up the unconscious Amanda and sat her onto the bed. Krystal readied her healing and began.

"We need to stop her right away, but we can't do this because Grey is too injured to fight." Lucy began to panic. Krystal halted the healing process. "I'll go. If you guys can't fight, I will. This team will not fall because of me." Krystal possessed her demon form immediately. Grey agreed to let her try once more. "That woman you see on the camera, she is the Reverse Hunter. She kills anyone and anything, demons or non-demons, for any price. Only Katt knows who she really is but I don't think she can really say anything about her."

" **What's her name then?** " Krystal asked in a distorted voice.

"Kaitlyn Crimson, we don't know anything about her origins." Kaitlyn is described as a crimson red vixen. On the camera, she appears to be holding a gun and dagger in her possession. Krystal left the medical bay, Grey stayed back while Katt and Lucy went along with Krystal.

Slippy was unaware of what was going on in the ship. He was just mindlessly fixing his prototype barrier, hard at work repairing the damages. The door slowly began to open up. "That must be Amanda, she probably has the remaining part I requested." He was wrong, it wasn't Amanda, Slippy realized it was Kaitlyn who entered, yet he does not know who she is. There was a marking on her left arm, an emblem of a dark blue panther. Dress in a red suit similar to Krystal's assault uniform. Her eyes, one resembled her primary shade of crimson red and the other a shade of aqua blue. She entered the room with her blaster pointed and locked onto Slippy's head.

The green toad surrendered his hands into the air. "D-don't shoot, what do you want?!"

Kaitlyn, who was angered asked aggressively. "Where is she?"

"W-who?" Slippy felt intense fear.

"Don't play games with me you stupid toad." She got closer and placed her finger on the trigger. "Where is she? Krystal, she's dead to me."

In the distance, " **I'm over here you damn lunatic**." Krystal jumped into the room and slashed her claws onto Kaitlyn's face. Kaitlyn's fast reaction got her out just in time as she dashed out the way. Kaitlyn's blue eye resonated as Krystal saw herself. " _What was that speed?_ "

"So you're the one who hurt my pal, Panther." Kaitlyn pointed her blaster at Krystal.

 _I found out a few days ago, he was imprisoned by Star Wolf's two members, their leader, Wolf O'Donnell and his second in command, Leon Powalski. It was all because of you, you broke him. Their lives to me, it was just too easy to let them die without any suffering. Do you want to have a look? Here check it out._ Kaitlyn threw out a black lantern with two souls revolving around the lantern's outskirts.

"The only way to free them is the Key of Souls, and I have that right here." Kaitlyn pulled from her pocket, a golden colored key.

" **Hand it over**." Sharpening her right claw and held staff on left. She didn't even question why Kaitlyn did such a thing to them.

"I won't just hand it over to you just like that, fight me for it or your friends die here and now." Kaitlyn charged at unaware Lucy who just barely entered Slippy's room. Grabbing her and holding her at gunpoint. "Simple, fight or lose someone." Lucy was smart enough and bit Kaitlyn's arm with her buck teeth. _Ow!_ Kaitlyn released Lucy as she got loose from her grasp. Krystal sunk her right hand and arm into the floor, trying to grab Kaitlyn into the darkness. She managed to grab Kaitlyn and pull her and herself into the dark portal. Katt barely had just entered the room.

"What the hell happened, Lucy?"

She answered. "Those two, are gone..."

* * *

Sealies: Hey there folks, I hope you guys are enjoying this awesome FanFic. I believe Kaitlyn Crimson is the 2nd OCs in this story, appearing as a villain. She has great marksmanship with guns and blasters. Not too sure about close range combat if she were to actually fight Krystal or Grey just yet.


	8. Cursed Catastrophes

**Sealies** : Just a short note, dialogue that is written in bold represents another form this person has taken. For instance when Krystal possesses her demon form her voice "changes" as of they changed form.

* * *

 **Cursed C** **atastrophes**

"Where the hell did they go, Lucy?" Katt frantically shouted.

"They just disappeared into the darkness? That's just not possible." She kneeled on the floor.

"Lucy?!" Katt felt worried as she tapped her shoulder. Lucy shuttered and regained her focus. "Oh no, Falco and my father. Katt we must check on them hurry!" Katt had almost forgotten about those two. The two had rushed out to the control room. They hadn't realized they left Slippy alone in his room.

Slippy got up from his bed and walked out to the hallway. _That was a close one too, thank goodness for Krystal. Wait?! Krystal is back? Where's Amanda and Grey too?_ He panicked pretty badly towards the situation. "The last location was the medical bay." Slippy rushed his room to search for those two missing folks.

*An Alternative World*

Krystal wasn't quite sure where she pulled Kaitlyn and herself into. It didn't look nice at all despite her dark powers. A space full of darkness. "Great, you just had to drag us into this mess. You just like to create more problems, Krystal." Kaitlyn pointed her blaster at Krystal. "First you betray your own team, break the heart of the one who loved you, turn him into a demon and you even broke my pal Panther's heart." Krystal didn't back down from this fight. She analyzed everything about Kaitlyn through her telepathy.

 _Panther? Why is she mentioning him now? And that necklace looks vaguely familiar. Could it be that thing controlling her?_ Krystal regained her focus, " **You have no purpose saying that name**." Krystal demanded an answer from the crimson vixen. There was no response back from Kaitlyn. She just let out a deep exhaled breath. " **If you won't answer me now, I'll just have to get it out of you.** " Kaitlyn loaded in seven shots into her revolver, firing the moment she loaded the seventh bullet. Krystal slightly dodged the bullet, merely centimeters away from getting hit.

Krystal retaliated with her staff in hand. She even took advantage of the darkness surrounding them as she controlled the dark space. Krystal merged with the darkness and struck down with her staff, almost landing a hit onto Kaitlyn's necklace. Kaitlyn managed to avoid Krystal's demonic speed with her reversal powers. " **Too slow,** " she taunts. Kaitlyn readied the next 6 shots and combined them into one powerful charge. As she fired her shot, Kaitlyn begins her story. Smoke covered the two and no one was visible.

 _The Reverse Hunters fall under the Demon King's superiority, it mainly prioritizes family members of the possessed. With that being said, do you understand what this means?_

" **T-that can't be... you are...** " Fear held back Krystal's words, unable to speak the undying truth about Kaitlyn. The darkness left Krystal's body, reverting into her regular form. She couldn't handle the truth that she was going to receive.

" **Yes, I am related to Fox McCloud, I'm his younger sister and I take form as one of the Reverse Hunters**." The dark space around them began to fade away. Krystal could no longer maintain control of her powers after her revert. Kaitlyn's power began to grow stronger with time. Could it be that Kaitlyn is really _conscious_? The two vixens reappeared in another world, a more familiar world than what they saw. It looked exactly like Corneria but was it really Corneria or just the dream version?

Kaitlyn reloaded 7 shots into her revolver. " **Time's up, Krystal. Now it's time for death**." She pulled the trigger and released a flurry of bullets at Krystal. 7 shots were fired and more smoke covered Krystal. The smoke cleared and Krystal was nowhere to be seen. " **My job here is done but something isn't right.** "

 _If a Demon Hunter loses to a Reverse Hunter, they should no longer have Demon abilities and more demons will spawn in their nothing happened, I can't believe I was tricked by Vel._

"Guess again, I soared through the skies." Krystal soared downward striking Kaitlyn's necklace with her staff. The necklace shattered into multiple small fragments and time essence flowed straight out of it. Given Krystal's situation, she was fighting in her normal form. This gave a huge frustration to Kaitlyn's ability to fight. Annoyed and angered, Kaitlyn attempt to absorb more power but she was just losing more power. " **What is this? My power is** -." Kaitlyn lost her powers of the Reverse Hunter.

"Cerinians are overpowered in dream worlds." Krystal quotes. Krystal took the Powers of Time into her own hands. She placed her arm above the fragmented necklace and absorbed its aura. _If a Demon Hunter destroys a Reverse Hunter, they absorb their powers and make it their own. That's the higher advantage with Demon Hunters. I've learned that from my friends back in Star Fox._

Kaitlyn reawakened and her crimson eye back to how it was originally. "What the hell just happened to me?" Slowly the space collapsed and they returned to the Great Fox.

"The necklace you wore was controlling you." After Krystal finished consuming the aura, she saw the familiarity with the necklace's jewelry style. Just like before, Panther had given her a special necklace when they were once in a relationship. There was also a spell capable of controlling a being against their will. Krystal recognizes the spell from a dark Cerinian magic. It was so much to intake, what was going on, she thought.

First the Demon King, Vel took over Fox which meant Kaitlyn was also affected. The thing was, how did Panther's necklace appear around Kaitlyn's neck? It was just all confusing to Krystal's mind that she couldn't keep up.

"Sorry." Kaitlyn broke the silence. "This memory is very vague but I do remember. It was all just a trap to me."

 _It started back on Corneria, where I found out the news of my beloved brother, Fox. Then he came along, Panther who somehow knew who I was related to and my purpose. I too was also in the Cornerian Army. Commanded under General Pepper when he was still on duty and then retired after the Blitz. The thing was, I was alone after Fox's disappearance as the last family member. I didn't talk to anyone except for Panther. He found and gave me this necklace and told me I looked familiar to someone. That, someone, was you, Krystal. I was quite shocked that he had feelings for me and then it all happened. I fell under control some weird unknown power that took over my body and soul. It felt like I was being controlled by something supernatural, like a demon who has full control over someone. It felt like you could still be aware of yourself but under control by something else._

Krystal felt bad for Kaitlyn. Something she didn't do to still get involved innocently. "God damn, Panther. What the hell does he think he is?"

"Sorry for anything that I caused your teammates, and also here is this." Kaitlyn pulled from her pocket a golden key to the lantern. Krystal took the key and unlocked the lantern's bindings. The two souls, Wolf, and Leon that swirled around were freed and soared away. "You don't have to apologize, Kaitlyn," Krystal exclaimed. "You weren't in control of yourself to begin with." Kaitlyn had this smile on her face.

"You know, I wish I could make it up." Kaitlyn spoke with worry and gloomy expression.

Krystal placed a hand on her shoulder, "You can make up for it by assisting us on our new mission, restore Fox."

"Thank you..." tears filled Kaitlyn's eyes such a sad disgrace. Krystal gave comfort to the crimson vixen and calmed her with a peaceful song sang in Cerinian. "Let's get out of this place, Kaitlyn. It seems like it has taken toll on us."

Kaitlyn agreed and handed over a black robe. "People will still recognize you as the Star Fox traitor, put this on and we will head out." Krystal wore the black robe and placed the hood onto her blue vixen ears. The two left the Great Fox towards into the city.

*Meanwhile*

Slippy went to check on his beloved wife, Amanda who was in the medical bay. He opened the doors to see Amanda on the bay slowly recovering with R.O.B's assistance. Grey, however, was nowhere to be found. "ROB, is Amanda going to be alright?" His voice sounded a little shaky.

"Patient ID: Amanda

Condition: Stable."

"Thank the gods, but where is Grey?" Slippy searched all around the area but to see a small note written in Grey's handwriting. It was written really neatly.

 _I'm somewhere downtown, there are two people who look exactly like trouble. I don't know who they are specifically but one is a Lynx and the other is a White Spaniel. I'm sorry I couldn't help Amanda recover from her problems. - Grey_

Slippy didn't mind that Grey couldn't help out with Amanda. But he was worried about Grey himself as he's been through a lot lately. The stress and strain on his mind and body, would he ever have a break? "Oh no, Grey is in danger!" Slippy pulled up his wrist comm. "Krystal, please help Grey! He's in trouble!"

"Slippy? What's wrong," she responded.

"Grey is downtown, there are two people fighting him!"

"I'm on it." She closed down the line.

*Meanwhile Demon Fox*

Inside of Fox's heart and soul, he was chained up and unable to move. The Demon King, Vel rosed up to him. " **I feel your regret, but it means nothing but power to fuel my energy**." Vel was just a spirit that possesses the one who releases him.

"Shut up, I know someone will save me. I hope..."

" **You wish, they can't stop me."**

"You fucking wished, all you've been doing is run away every time you take one glance them." Raged filled Fox's body but that would only power up Vel.

" **Yes... it's to remind me of how much of a coward you were when you lost your first love. Fill me with your anger and rage, I'll be sure to end everything in existence with your essence**." Fox stopped talking, knowing how truthful it was, it made Fox weaker. Vel merged his soul with Fox's body once again.

In Fox's voice, " **I'll be sure to rid this world of hope and cleanse it with despair**." The chains broke off and Vel set off into the real world again.

*Back to Krystal and Kaitlyn*

Only Krystal received the news of Grey's location. In the city, noises of clashing, screaming and gun shots were heard. Kaitlyn grabbed Krystal's arm. "Stay back, I'll check it out. Just take cover here." Pointing towards one of the cars parked nearby. Kaitlyn ran around the corner, only to have something sent flying her way. She flipped backwards quickly and saw Grey made an impact with one of the city buildings. His sword then flew from the air and onto the ground next to his head. Kaitlyn readied her revolver against their opposers. Grey was heavily bleeding and injured. The bandages that he wore no longer were on his left eye. It must have disintegrated from something.

Krystal saw Grey take a huge amount of damage from the impact. "Grey, no!" She shouted and rushed over. There happened to be two people who were targeting Grey, a Lynx and a Spaniel. Both wore the same black hood as Krystal to mask their identities. Yet the Lynx's ears could be seen through the hood. The Lynx was seen carrying a sniper rifle while the Spaniel carried an assault rifle. The Lynx locked her sniper onto Krystal's head. She cocked the sniper to load in one bullet.

"Krystal!" Kaitlyn burst out loud and rapidly fired back at the Lynx to prevent her from firing that single shot. One of the seven bullets shot the barrel of the sniper rifle. The damage to the barrel created a more inaccurate shot from the sniper and missed as the Lynx fired. It had almost shot down Krystal just a few centimeters away from her head.

Krystal covered her eyes from the dust and smoke the bullet created. The dust and smoke settled as she then held up Grey's body. Grey woke up in pain, with shots to his arms, torso and legs. **Cough!** **Cough!** The amount of coughing proved Grey wasn't in a good condition. "AGH." The amount of pain he couldn't bear how he was feeling. "Krystine... I lost..." Grey spoke weakly, calling Krystal another name and reached out for Krystal's hand. "Those two... are curs..." Unable to finish his unspoken words, Grey dropped his hand and passed out.

"Grey? Grey?!" Krystal gripped his hand and panicked. Her healing magic was proven ineffective against his injuries, heavy bleeding and massive wounds. No one knew if he had died or not but in his condition there was a chance he could be dead. A tear fell out of Krystal's eye, "Please don't die on me... little brother..." The tear dropped onto Grey's face. Krystal's rage was beginning to build up. Krystal didn't know how to change the tide of battle against these two people.

"AHHHHH!" Suddenly, Kaitlyn's screams could be heard along side an explosion. She was pushed back towards Krystal's direction. On the ground she laid, unable to move from paralysis. Kaitlyn's crimson fur had burned up and there remained burn scars on her body. Her revolver laid on the ground with one bullet left that was loaded in. Krystal set down Grey softly back onto the ground and used telekinesis to pick up Kaitlyn's body from a far distance. Her body gently flew down into Krystal's arms as she set her aside next to Grey's.

Krystal pulled from the ground Grey's blade and walked over and picked up the single chamber revolver that Kaitlyn had dropped and left. The last bullet started to glow miraculously giving Krystal an incentive to fight.

The Lynx looked at the Spaniel, the Spaniel nodded and fired her assault rifle at Krystal. Krystal spoke angrily, "Don't mess with us." Her breathing rate steadily increased. " **DON'T MESS WITH US!** " The rage built up in her heart empowered the amount of darkness she created. Krystal's aura purged with darkness, an uncontrollable amount flowed out her body. There were two auras flowing out her body, one a malevolent violet and another an oddly aquatic blue. " **I call forth the Reversed, merge with darkness and alter time to my will**." Each bullet significantly slowed down and then froze in the air. Krystal took Grey's sword and slashed all the bullets in one fell slash. Every bullet was cut in half or completely fragmented to pieces.

The Lynx and Spaniel had that look in their eyes. The two both had blood colored eyes just like how Grey has in his left eye. Krystal's demon eye caught the aura of demons inside the Lynx and Spaniel. She thought maybe that is what Grey's final words were before exhausting his remaining energy. _Cursed..._ that word rang through her head, it reminded Krystal of Kursed, her counterpart. The Lynx spoke to the Spaniel, " **Kill her now**."

The Spaniel wasn't hesitant and readied her rifle at Krystal once more. The Lynx commanded her, " **Fire**." The Spaniel aim down the sight but before she pulled the trigger, the rifle shattered instantly from another source. Now both the Lynx and Spaniel's weapons were damaged and became unusable. Krystal looked up, seeing a familiar friend, Fara Phoenix behind the two. In Fara's hand was her own sniper rifle that shot the Spaniel's, on her back was a tranquilizer blaster. Fara set aside her sniper and fired two darts into the Lynx and Spaniel's arms. The injection quickly knocked them into a fast slumber. "A traitor like you doesn't belong back in Corneria. What the hell are you doing here?" Fara looked at Krystal with a negative tone.

Krystal didn't like her attitude ever since this all began. " **Silence, before I move your life higher on my kill list**." Fara sighed and shrugged her shoulders. _**Slap!**_ A loud slap ran across Krystal's face by Fara's hand. This was enough to revert Krystal back to normal. "Ow... Hey! What the hell was that for?" Krystal tried to soothe the pain, rubbing her own hand against her face.

"You were... um acting a little funny." Fara used this as a lie to push through to Krystal. However, Krystal knew this was a lie but she let it slide. "Get straight to the point, why are you back here huh?"

"My brother was attacked by those two, along with another." She pointed to Grey and Kaitlyn who were laying down in the distance.

"God damn, not Grey again... look don't mind the trouble that just happened. Those two I knocked out, Miyu, the Lynx, and Fay, the Spaniel are part of my team. I've been seeing weird reports of demons and people being possessed by some unknown phenomenon. They happen to be affected and I know who's been doing such things." Fara notices Krystal holding a sword and revolver in her hands. Suddenly, the last bullet in the revolver glows brightly.

Krystal lifts up the revolver, the bullet shined brighter when the chamber opened. Glowing a miraculous calming blue. Fara snatches the revolver and takes one glance at the bullet. "Hey! Give it back," Krystal whines.

"Sorry dear, but this bullet might be the case to remove any possessed being(s) inside of someone." Fara walks over back to the sleeping Miyu and Fay. She lined them up back to back and removes the darts that she shot at them. Fara then aims down the revolver.

"Fara, wait don't shoot! How do you know this is a safe idea?"

"This bullet is the same as what I've seen from your ex, Panther and that girl over there. I only have one shot at this." Fara placed her finger on the trigger and focused on Miyu. Behind Miyu was Fay who was lined up so the bullet would penetrate Miyu and hit her. "Pray that this works." Fara closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. The bullet fired and phased through Miyu and then into Fay. Two demonic spirits were exorcised from their bodies and disintegrated from existence. Fara was right about the bullet, Krystal had her doubts. The bullet had landed on the ground after phasing through Fay and vanished. Their hoods had mysteriously vanished revealing their space uniforms.

Miyu awakened upon being shot by Fara using Kaitlyn's revolver. "Ugh..." Upon seeing Fara, Miyu jumped up immediately. "I'm here Captain!" Saluting to Fara.

"Okay... now how about Fay?" Fara looked at the sleeping Spaniel. "Seems like I gotta do it again..." Fara raised her right hand and slapped Fay hard on the face. **_Slap!_**

"Huh? Oh. Hiya Captain." Fay woke up and yawned. Krystal was surprised that she didn't flinch at all when she got slapped.

"Better and do you mind explaining to me what the hell happened to you two?" Miyu and Fay looked directly at each other. They didn't have an answer for their situation. Instead, they noticed Krystal as the Star Fox traitor. The two accused her of being a threat to Corneria due to her traitorous acts. Fara defended Krystal in an argument. Saying how she wasn't the issue anymore but instead Panther now. "Stand down you two, we have other important things to worry about." Miyu and Fay's mood toned down to a calmer mood. They even apologized because of the rough times Krystal had gone through.

Fara looked back at Krystal. "Do you want to know what happened with Panther?" The name of her ex rang through Krystal's mind. She hated him but she needed to know more clues about the situation ahead of them.

"Just help out my brother and Kaitlyn please before you tell me... they are suffering so much because of me." Krystal's voice began to shake with anxiety and depression.

Fara cheered the vixen up. "I understand dear but these are rough times. Miyu, Fay, you know what to do." Miyu picked up Grey and Fay carried Kaitlyn. Miyu was pretty surprised to see how lightweight Grey apparently was. As for Fay, Kaitlyn was a bit heavier than Grey. How could a male be lighter than a female she complained. Fara chuckled at her remarks. "Just make sure they get to the hospital nearby and thanks, you guys!"

"Understood Captain," Miyu and Fay said in unison and hurried along.

"Now it's the time you learn about Panther. I'm sorry, I know you've been through so much, it's even in your heart, you still love Fox don't you?"

Krystal began to tear up. "Y-yes, I just... want him back in my arms..."

"Well it's the time you learned the truth about Panther, he agreed to work with _Fox_."

"W-what?" A paralyzing fear stopped her from moving an inch or to even think. _It can't be?!_

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

Sealies: I honestly got so tired of changing around this chapter so much. At least I managed to complete it and I hope you guys enjoy it!

Krystal: Why did Grey call me Krystine?

Me: Don't question it.


	9. Fiend and Family

**_Fiend and Family_**

Fara continued, "We discovered that Panther has given his life to Fox. Which I believe you know Fox as the new Demon King correct?" Krystal couldn't believe what she was hearing. Just how she remembered that there was some sort of love triangle between the 3. Her, Fox and Panther all had something to do with each other. At first, it started out with Krystal and Fox, where Panther would despise Fox a lot. Which made Panther really jealous of Fox. Next, it changed over the years to Krystal and Panther. It was after Fox broke away from Krystal to keep her safe. Instead of Panther, Fox becomes heartbroken for losing Krystal to his rival. Unfortunately for Fox, he never got Krystal back to his heart and became who he is now, Vel, the Cerinian Demon King.

"Y-yes, the Demon King is named Vel, but Panther has given his life up to him? That bastard, he deserves worse if he sided with the enemy." Given an odd expression, Krystal was unable to maintain herself to keep calm.

"Yes I know it's a lot to take in but let me continue. My team and I heard about the news about someone who also possessed special powers."

 _It was that night, right after he was imprisoned and kicked off Star Wolf. Panther was inside his jail cell waiting for his punishment. Leon was standing across his cell watching guard while Wolf was busy doing paperwork. It was until someone by the name Kaitlyn Crimson broke inside the prison and attacked Leon first before freeing Panther from his demise. We heard she was a "Reverse Hunter", by that time, we didn't find any clues on what that meant. That wasn't it though, she took Leon's soul and trapped him inside a lantern and they searched for Wolf and took him out. Kaitlyn was no joke, she was a serious fighter, as a former member of the Cornerian Army. My team was able to identify her aliases as Kaitlyn McCloud. I then took the assumption to say she was also working with Fox and then with Panther. We weren't really quite sure what even happened between those three according to my facts._

"You must know everything, don't you?"

Krystal gulped. "I t-think so, Fara."

"Good, we need as much information as possible to make our next move. Follow me to the lab, I'll explain more on the way." Fara lifted up her left arm. She pressed one of the buttons and motorbike materialized right in front of them. "Hop on, we'll be there in 20 minutes," she stated.

*Meanwhile in another Realm*

"Forgive me, Master Vel, I have failed you once again," Panther says kneeling down before the Demon King.

Fox's aura glowed darker. " **We don't tolerate fools like you, I didn't hand over some of my power to a weakling like you. I'll give you one more chance to prove to me your worth. Otherwise, you're dead to me.** " In Fox's right hand showed a projection of Grey's location. Grey was fast asleep recovering in a hospital bed on the third floor with a nurse watching over him. The nurse talked to Miyu about Grey's condition.

Her voice could be heard from the projection. " _So his name is Grey Winter correct?_ " _Miyu answers yes as that is his full name. The nurse continues, "He appears to have taken horrible wounds from gunshots to his entire body. His left eye also appears to be unstable or something beyond our diagnosis. Like it has been injured before, his eyes don't match each other._ " _The nurse flips through the paperwork,_ " _He appears to be affiliated with Star Fox. Grey Winter, why haven't I heard that name before?_ " _She looks back at Miyu. Where Miyu is feeling guilty about her own and Fay's actions. Of course, they weren't really the ones who attacked Grey. More like a possessor attached to them._

 _Miyu answered again, "He doesn't like it when people know about him, so he keeps quiet about himself from the team." The nurse acknowledges Miyu's explanation._

 _"I'll tell you the good and bad news about what's going on with Grey. Which would you like to hear first?"_

 _"Bad news please, ma'am," Miyu says calmly._

 _"His right arm has major wounds that are beyond repair and must be amputated. If it doesn't get amputated, his body will start to turn on him. The good news is, he won't die at the very least and we can pretty much replace his arm with a prosthetic. But the thing is, we need permission if we were to perform this kind of surgery. Do you know of anyone related to him at the very least?"_

 _"Another person by the name, Krystal Rose, former Star Fox member. Fara, Fay, and I met her some time back. She so happens to be his twin sister. I'll contact Captain Fara, she's currently with Krystal at the moment." The nurse acknowledges Miyu's statement once more._

The projection disappears. " **There will be no good news because of us.** " Fox laughs. **Now h** **ere is your new task, end this guy's life, his name is Grey Winter**. **He so happens to be the twin of another Demon Hunter which you know as Krystal**."

"Thank you Master Vel, I won't fail you again." Panther said apologetically.

" **Surely the hell you won't**." Fox said sarcastically. Panther hurried out the realm with his gear intact. His sniper rifle, machete, night vision binoculars and many more needed to assassinate Grey. " **When Grey finally dies, it will be much easier to create more demons and kill everyone in existence**. **Can't believe that bastard knows how to utilize Demon Hunter**."

*Fara's Lab*

Fara and Krystal have arrived at the lab. "This is it, Krystal, welcome to my lab." Fara's lab was located outside of Cornerian City far away from civilization. The two walked in front of two sliding doors as it opened up automatically. The breeze of the cooling air blew into their hair as they walked inside. Everywhere there were many different computers, lab experiments, and such things. Fara guided Krystal into another room. "Follow me inside this room. It's where we keep track of supernatural behaviors." Fara took a key card from out her pocket and slid it down the keypad. Krystal and Fara entered the room. Fara walked up to her computer and powered it on. What appeared on the screen was a chart with different wavelengths. "So far just you, Fox or Vel, however, you want to say it just know they are the same person, Grey and Kaitlyn have been affecting these chart readings."

 _ **Ring Ring!**_ _ **Ring Ring!**_ Fara's phone began to ring. She pulled her phone out her pocket and saw Miyu's caller ID on the screen. Fara slid her thumb on the screen to answer and placed her phone up to her ear. "What's up, Miyu?"

"Captain, I need to speak with Krystal for a moment." Fara slowly handed the phone over to Krystal. "It's for you, from Miyu herself."

"Miyu? What does she need right now?" Krystal took the phone and answered. "Hello? This is Krystal you are speaking too."

"Ah. Krystal, I'm sorry for bothering you right now but there seems to be a problem with Grey." Krystal became worried.

"Grey? What's the matter with him?" She answered back.

"Since you are the only one related to him and are still alive, the doctors require special permission from you regarding Grey."

Krystal knew this was already going downhill by instinct. Then a vision appeared in her mind. A voice similar to Miyu's voice spoke inside her mind, " _They need to amputate Grey's right arm_." Krystal didn't expect this vision to even appear. Fara then noticed the chart readings had risen drastically. "What the hell?" She said with confusion. Krystal saw Fara's reaction to the chart. It must have been something to do with the vision Krystal saw. Krystal then continued the conversation.

"Sorry about the long pause, what does Grey require?"

"They need to amputate Grey's right arm," Miyu said. Krystal thought she was going insane. Yet again the vision also said the exact same thing. Suddenly, another vision appeared in her head. It showed Krystal arriving inside the hospital room where Grey was residing in. _Krystal had failed to restore Grey's health as he passed away inside the hospital. His had body shut down and ended his life._ She didn't want him to lose his arm, so her attempt to heal failed.

" _Oh no... that must have been the future. If the first vision showed me Miyu's voice, it must be the future because it was right._ " In that second vision, it was Krystal rushing in to heal Grey but her magic was ineffective. The only option was to amputate his arm to ensure his survival was key. Krystal felt devastated, "I'm sorry Grey," she said in a terrified and sad voice. Miyu heard from her side Krystal's sobbing. "Go ahead, remove his arm for me, he needs to live, for Fox's sake..."

"Krystal?" Miyu spoke. "Please don't give up, Grey wouldn't be here without you, he needs you to believe in yourself. Balance your heart, he told me that himself."

"T-thank you, Miyu, please keep him safe, my brother, my only family member left alive."

"I got it covered, work with Captain Fara for us, she will know what to do and please forgive us. Fay and I didn't mean any harm to your brother. I hope you understand."

"I-it's alright... it wasn't your fault, it's was that bastard Panther."

"He's our priority right now, we'll find him for sure. Good luck!" Miyu hung up the phone. Krystal handed over Fara's phone back.

"You alright, Krystal?" Fara's attempt to cheer her up began.

"I'm fine, let's just get back to work now." Krystal wiped off the tear that fell from her eyes. Fara began to notice the chart reading changing from Krystal's powers. The lines started to jump whenever Krystal had obtained a vision. Since there were two visions, there would also be two spikes. Fara carefully analyzed the lines and looked back at Krystal. "Do you mind telling me what happened? These readings indicate someone really close by, that would be you."

Krystal mentioned the two visions she received during the phone call with Miyu. She even explained the situation she saw with Grey's life. He wouldn't survive without the treatment, not even her healing powers would work. "I understand, Grey will have to sit out for a while. He won't last long in his condition right now. Give it at least a week or more to let his recovery improve." Another reading spiked the chart again, but this time Krystal wasn't the source. Fara quickly checked for Demon Fox's power. It wasn't him either nor could it have been Grey. Miyu has a power tracker with him for Grey. Oddly enough that Fara even knew to give Miyu a tracker for Grey.

Fara took note of the new source. One stronger than the rest. It's power surged so powerful that the reading even went off the chart. So much that the computer exploded. "Well... at least I know my device worked for a while. We need to find out that source, Krystal. You and I must know where that came from."

"I agree, maybe we can utilize that source to our advantage after we finish the repairs."

"Good idea, let's get working."

*Meanwhile Panther*

Panther's location was on top of another building north of the hospital. Exactly towards the direction where Grey's hospital room was. He readied his sniper and its attachments. With each attachment giving a different slight power boost. First, he attached the barrel to improve accuracy by a ton. Next, the stock to reduce the amount of recoil caused after firing a single shot. A bi-pod to further decrease the recoil and improve accuracy slightly by reducing movement. The scope to sight a target and finally the magazine with high caliber bullets for a strong and fast shot. Panther cocked the gun to slide in the first bullet.

He positioned himself near the ledge and aim down the sight. The scope's reticle slowly reached Grey's window. Unfortunately, Krystal didn't receive this vision and others did not know of this. "Heheh, I got you in my sight, Grey Winter." Right as he was about to pull the trigger, a flash of blue light appeared behind Panther. The light released a shockwave, disabling the sniper and temporarily shocked Panther. Rending his movement useless for a split second. Panther turned around and saw a blue fox dressed in a black robe.

The blue fox appeared to be in his early adult years but that wasn't the case. He threw off his robe to reveal a Star Fox uniform. On his head was a visor and on his face was a black mask. His hand had a sword, a blade that matched the color of Grey's blade, red and black. The blue fox pulled down his mask and his eyes shone in the gleaming sunlight, blue and black. " **Your only option is to get the hell away from that ledge and** **surrender.** " As he pointed the sword against Panther.

" _Shit, another one of those freaks_." Panther turned around and immediately fired his sniper at the blue fox. Panther knew himself that the bullet would be guaranteed to hit him at this range. The moment the bullet left the barrel, it was deflected back to the sniper. It scattered the entire rifle into pieces. The blue fox successfully deflected the bullet with his sword.

" **No one touches my family ever**." He said before charging towards Panther. His speed was fast like a demon as he stabbed Panther. Blood gushed out Panther's stomach and his mouth. "W-who... ar..e you..?" He said struggling to speak.

" **I have more things to settle with you**. **The name's Marcus McCloud**." Marcus pulled up his black mask to cover his identity. He grabbed Panther by his throat and teleported away with him.

*Fara and Krystal*

"I'm almost done, Krystal, just give me a few minutes and the repairs will be complete. Hand me that wrench over there would you for me." Krystal walked over to the table with tools atop. The same blue flash appeared in their room. "Krystal?!" Fara shouted.

"I swear it's not me!" Krystal shouted back. The light blinded the room. The same two people appeared, the masked Marcus and Panther. Panther's hands were on his stomach an attempt to halt his bleeding. "What the hell, who are you?" Fara looked at Marcus as he dropped the wounded Panther.

" **The name's Marcus, Marcus McCloud.** "

Another McCloud, Krystal thought. Could it be that Fox had another sibling? "Are you a Reverse Hunter?"

" **No, I'm both a Fox variant and Demon variant. I'm the child of a Demon Descendant**."

"That can't be, your father is-" before she could finish. Marcus completed the sentence.

" **I'm the son of Fox McCloud. I've come from a different timeline**. **I have to help you win, the world becomes ravaged by my father and you are my only hope**."

"Who's your mother? What happened to her?"

" **That would** **be**..." he exhaled and took a deep breath before speaking. " **You**." Krystal couldn't believe what her ears were hearing.

"You are kidding right?" She chuckled nervously.

" **I can't say that I am, this is the reality we are having at stake**."

"That doesn't make sense? How could I be your mother, Marcus?"

" **It's a lot to explain, but from what I came from, you and him, mated..."**

* * *

Sealies: Yeah... I'm started to write these a little faster than normal. You know the usual, school is rather consuming but I don't really mind as long as I write pretty well. Now this story took a wide odd turn if you notice Marcus entering in as an adult rather than a child as most of you guys can think about. I hope I didn't mess up the plot or story line for this chapter. I may have to look back again and again to check over anything.


	10. Love and Destruction

**_Love and Destruction_**

Grey woke up from his surgery and noticed Miyu on the side along with his white scarf in her lap. She whispered quietly, "Hey there, Grey, you feeling well?" Grey smiled happily and waved with his right arm. He noticed his arm was no longer the same. It was more metallic than flesh and fur. It also felt weightless, felt like nothing to him. Just a cold, hard and weightless object attached to him. After inspecting his arm by wiggling his fingers, he asked Miyu all about it. "What happened to me when I was unconscious?" There was a small bit of guilt inside Miyu's heart, afraid to tell the truth. Grey knew what was inside her mind. "It's fine, you don't have to be afraid or explain. I know what's inside your mind." After explaining his telepathy, Miyu sighed in relief. She didn't want to go through the process of explaining the entire situation.

"Well, I guess that's over now, you seem famished. Have you eaten at all lately, Grey?" His stomach began to growl. An indication of hunger, he hasn't eaten in a while. Grey laughs sarcastically, "Um yeah... can you get me something, anything is fine."

Miyu didn't mind, she just wanted to make up for her past mistakes. "Sure thing, Grey." Miyu set aside the white scarf and headed out Grey's hospital room. The door closes after she leaves, and no one but Grey remained in the room. "Man, being a Demon Hunter sure has its side effects. I'll take a walk I guess." He stood up, grabbed his white scarf wrapped it around his throat and walked to the door. As Grey opened up the door and walked out, he accidentally bumps into Fay who was also entering the room. The two fell down on their bottoms with an embarrassment on their faces.

"Oh damn it me, I'm sorry Grey, are you alright?" Fay said apologetically and slowly rising back up. "I just came to check on you to see if you were okay." On Grey's face, there was this slight red blush on his cheeks. He didn't know what he was feeling. "I'm alright, Fay, don't worry about it. I just wanted to take a walk." Grey felt as if the room got hotter as he looked up. He felt love-struck just looking into Fay's eyes and face. " _She's so beautiful._ " He thought.

"Grey, are you blushing?!" This action from Grey gave Fay a surprising reaction. Grey snapped out of his daydream. "I'm s-so sorry, Fay." Grey covered his reddening face. He seemed to be nervous to talk with Fay. " _She looks so cute for a Spaniel,_ " Grey thought. _Is this what love feels like?_ _Good lord, I've been missing out on this excitement. This is probably how Fox and Krystal felt when they first met. I don't want Fay to hate me. What do I say?_ He said nervously, "Y-you look... um very cute and pretty." Grey felt the love-struck in his body and eyes. He looked away and clasped his hands together to calm himself down.

"You really think so? Aww, that's so sweet and kind of you, but Grey I need your help for something." Grey's ears became more alert and made this confused gesture. "What happened?" He asked. Fay's hand motioned a direction to Kaitlyn's room. Something must have happened to Kaitlyn when she called. Grey and Fay left the room they were currently in, _Room 345_ , Kaitlyn's room was _Room 347_. The doors opened and they took a step inside.

*Meanwhile Krystal and the others*

Krystal was shocked to know the truth about Marcus. "We mated? That's impossible!"

 _ **I'll explain everything here and right now. It happened over the course of 3 years** **, I was born to the heir of Demon King Fox. Corneria was once a world of peace until he destroyed it and turned it into Dark Corneria. He sent his demon spawns after you during that time because you failed to control your powers. I was a child at the time but my ability to control demons to my will was powerful. You had also lost everyone and everything you knew, friends, family, and anyone who was supportive of your choices. It all started with the downfall of Team Star Fox. It started with Peppy, followed by his daughter, Lucy. Then Falco, Slippy, Katt, and finally Amanda. They each suffered a terrible fate. I saw how each of them died, I was forced to watch them suffer and die horribly. It was the most bloody and gruesome deaths I have ever seen. The remaining survivors were Fara, Miyu, and Fay. They made up Star Phoenix, a smaller team that helped civilians escape to safer places after Star Fox was decimated.**_

 _ **Next, you lost your twin brother, Grey. He actually had a chance to defeat Fox once and for all. However, Fox broke him down by showing images of nightmares he didn't want to ever happen. All the nightmares were fakes but it seemed real to Grey. He didn't want to fight anymore, he just wanted to protect everyone. All I remember is an image of the one he loved most was going to die. Grey was shown a projection of Fay in Fox's hand. Fox gave him a choice, Grey could seize his fighting to prevent Fay from dying, or Grey could continue the fight but Fay would die in the process. His mind was made up and he stopped fighting to let Fay live. Fox didn't stop just yet and finished off Grey. There was one final person, the one who started all this conflict, Krystal.**_

 _ **You were the final target and you challenged Demon Fox to a fight. It didn't go out well for you. I saw how your fate ended. Fox's darkness was so destructive, your powers began to fade away as he absorbed every bit of demon energy. Which made him stronger than usual. After sapping away every drop of demon energy, he slowly took away your life force. He then made a deal with you, to let you live if you mated with him. Given your state of shock and fear, you had no choice and agreed and thus I was born. Born as a fox species while the carrier of demonic forces. I carry all of your powers of Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation and Time. I can perform all of these abilities with ease and in conjunction with my demonic powers. I was able to go back into the past with Time.**_

 _ **Your fate was unknown after you mated but all I know is, you were scared for eternity's will.**_ _ **Now our world is at risk and I wanted a different outcome. I traveled back in time to see if I could change history for the better. There are no more Demon Hunters in my time. Every day was just a struggle to survive in my time.**_

" **Now here I am talking to my mother who is in the past for me.** " Marcus ran up to Krystal and hugged her. " **Mother, don't die on me, I have to keep you alive**." He cried. Krystal didn't know how she even felt. Her future son was standing in front of her.

Fara broke the moment. "Now wait just a moment, Marcus. You came from the future you say? And where did you get that sword, it's just like the one Krystal has."

Marcus answered. " **It's future Grey's blade** , **I took what remained of him after he died. I now possess his power along with his heart from the future. He knows the true balance, mother**." Marcus explained in detail the true meaning of Demon Hunter's balance, something Krystal couldn't afford to miss out. " **I also aged to my early adulthood the moment I went back in time. Which explains why I don't look younger.** " Marcus grabbed Panther's throat and pinned him against the wall. " **Also our pal here wanted to kill Grey to alter the timeline by weakening the power of Demon Hunters. He got all of this information from Demon King Fox himself. I don't know what you guys wanted with him but I suggest you execute him for attempted murder and assisting the enemy**."

Fara walked up to Marcus and Panther. "Fair enough, we were going to arrest him but you managed to do the hard work for us. Thanks, Marcus." Marcus dropped Panther from the wall. "I'll handle the rest, you two just leave this place to my work now." Fara pushed out Krystal and Marcus out the room. "Thanks again, Marcus." She closed the door behind them.

"Marcus, how did it feel to encounter, Fox as he is now?"

" **It was terrible, those guys didn't deserve suffering for what they didn't even do. I swore to myself to defeat him once and for all**." A vision suddenly glowed inside their heads, they saw everything. " **Did you... catch any of that?!** "

Krystal's eyes widen open in shock. "Y-yea I saw everything, hurry!" They ran to the hospital.

*Fay and Grey*

Room 347, the room where Kaitlyn was recovering in. Fay and Grey sat on chairs and watched over the sleeping crimson vixen. She wore the hospital gown and was covered in bandages from the burn wounds she received during the battle against Possessed Miyu and Possessed Fay. "She isn't doing so well, Grey." Her heart rate monitor at least was stable.

"I know, it's a shame actually that she became a part of this mess. It wasn't even her intention."

"What actually happened to Kaitlyn anyway that got her involved?" Fay asked.

"She is a former Reverse Hunter, but she doesn't remember that. Anyway, she was possessed by a Dark Cerinian magic that took control of her." Grey explained the entire story of Kaitlyn. "She is also Fox's younger sister." Fay never would have guessed that Fox had a younger sibling. Grey re-wrapped the scarf around himself.

"Say, what's with the scarf?" Fay asked. The winter season was also coming up and it was gradually going to get colder.

"It was a gift from someone years back, his name was James McCloud. He was the late father of Fox and Kaitlyn McCloud. You guys know him as the first hero of Lylat before Fox came into his mercenary job." Grey took off the scarf and wrapped it around Fay. The warmth covered Fay's neck. "During our time back in Cerinia, James was recognized as the hero before he suffered a tragic downfall. My sister, Krystal and I met him and he handed our family a gift. It was this beloved white scarf that he used to wear. It was originally Krystal's scarf but she handed it down to me."

"I'm surprised it hasn't changed at all. It's so warm too."

"I altered it with magic so its durability is high and it can keep someone situated in _any_ condition, cold, hot you name it. It can even restore some memory as I infused it with memory empowering crystals back on Cerinia."

Fay was pretty interested in his story. "How was Cerinia like before it was, you know, destroyed?"

"It was a great home before it was terrorized by Andross. It was full of peace and magic. I enjoyed the nature that it had in store for us. Krystal enjoyed her training and use of magic. I had a care for the outside world, something we really didn't know about."

"That sounds so lovely. I would want to sight such beautiful things."

"I'm glad that you say that. Once all of this is over, we can head on over to Cerinia for a visit." Grey sighs happily. _She is so beautiful, what is it that makes her so lovable?_ "Listen, I know this will be a bit awkward and we known each other for a year at least, but... will you date me?" Grey grabbed her hands with his own and stared into her eyes. His breathing and heart rate began to steadily rise.

Their eyes made contact with each other. Fay's blue eyes and Grey's mixed colored eyes sought each other. Fay thought he was joking but Grey was being serious. "A-are you serious?" She blushed. Grey nodded his head. At a moment like this, Fay didn't know for real but took the initiative and hugged Grey tightly. "Of course, Grey, you are so kind. I usually don't really care about guys that much but you seem to make it an exception somehow." Fay explained how she liked nice and strong guys as one whole being. It so happened that Grey fits that description so well. She brought Grey closer to her body. His face was masked in red blush. Grey was too embarrassed to say anything. "I-I didn't think I would get this close with you."

"Well, I guess you know how it feels." Fay giggled. I used to have a crush on Fox, but he didn't like me that much so I gave up on him. You, on the other hand, are just so cute when you blush." Grey felt extremely warmer to his face. "Um... yeah as you can see this is my first time. Also, can I see my scarf back please?"

"Oh, sure thing dear." Fay wrapped around the scarf and Grey's body temperature became cooler. "See it worked, my body's temperature went down." His red face slowly reverted back to his normal grey color. "Much better, now I don't feel so hot and I now have a new purpose other than to kill demons. It's to protect you forever." Fay smiled and blushed.

The room suddenly went dark inside the hospital room. Both Grey and Fay stood up quickly. Grey transformed into Demon Hunter and his blood red eye activated. " **There's a demon nearby and where is my sword? Oh damn it, Krystal has it with her. It's fine, Kaitlyn probably has her revolver with her.** "

"I'm on it, Grey." Fay searched the room for Kaitlyn's revolver. It was nowhere to be found inside the room. They were unable to find her revolver and then the demon appeared in the room. A black and dark spirit floated inside the room.

" **HAHAHA, this will be fun once I take your soul**." It merged its soul with Kaitlyn's unconscious body. Kaitlyn rose up from her slumber and the demon spoke in her voice, " **This will be fun and easy once I kill both of you and steal your souls**." Demon Kaitlyn transported both Fay and Grey into another dimension. The world was fully dark and black with nothing but odd looking grounds. This world was colored just like a cemetery. Fay ran behind Grey and held onto him. "W-where are we, Grey?"

" **Demon's Realm** ," he answered. It was full of different evil and malicious spirits that roamed the world. Demon Kaitlyn levitated in front of the two. " **Welcome to the Demon's Realm, where I shall harvest your soul and use it under my will.** " Her eyes were pitch black like darkness. **_Seize their souls you fools._** Demons flew over towards Fay and Grey. They were fast spirits that didn't require any energy to attack since it was their own realm.

" **Fay, stay close to me**. **I'll do my best to keep us safe**." _I wonder how Krystal does it?_ He wondered. Grey punched one of the demons with his metal arm. It did harm, but could Grey keep up with many more of them? " **Fay**... **we are going to be here a while**." Grey punched out a ton of demons but they kept on coming with no end to them. At last, Grey felt very fatigued and fell back. " **I can't keep up**... too tired to keep maintain form..." Grey struggled to stand and passed out again. Fay still held onto him, holding his unconscious body in her arms. Luckily for Fay, Grey was pretty lightweight so she could run while still carrying him. Demon Kaitlyn and her Demons began to chase after the two.

"Damn Grey, you overdid yourself again. It's my turn to make things right." Fay ran with Grey in her arms. "Oh man, what do I do?" The ground underneath her began to change. It started to pull her down into the abyss. "Oh god." Moving was her only choice to not sink. If she stopped moving, she would suffer a slow and painful death. Then Fay noticed the scarf Grey was still wearing before they transported dimensions. She devised a plan with the scarf, it must have the power to save them. Fay unraveled the scarf from Grey and tied the scarf around herself. The white scarf shined brightly with white light and it pulled Fay from out the abyss. That's when it all began, Fay was able to fight back. Fay chanted her words. "I mix my heart and soul with light and will." Her body glowed a white aura. "I wish to protect my lover, please shield us." As the demons were about to ravage Fay and Grey. A white barrier miraculously shielded them from any harm. It knocked away all the demons that were attacking them. She lowered Grey onto the darken grounds and felt something in her hand.

In Fay's left hand, a white and golden colored bow appeared. _Amazing_ , she thought. Fay spoke in a semi-heavenly voice (this isn't a demon form), " **Now it's my turn to repay the favor. I ascend, come forth and grant me your powers, Demon Hunter activate.** " The spaniel drew back the bowstring to have a yellow soul arrow appear under her fingertips. _I'll protect you, Grey, just like you protect others._ Fay released the yellow arrow from beneath her fingers as it flew into the air. It pierced through into the first demon and into the next two. Her blue eyes glowed with power and aura. " **Let the blinding light end** **your suffering hellish fiend**." Fay fired an arrow at Demon Kaitlyn, but slightly missed her body. Instead the arrow hit more demonic minions on the side and eliminated them. "This is _going to be a long day in this world_. _Hang in there, Grey._ "

*Meanwhile*

Krystal and Marcus walked inside Kaitlyn's hospital room. Fay and Grey were on the floor with Grey's right hand on top of Fay's left hand. It appears that those two were sleeping. They then took a glance at Kaitlyn, a dark aura was emitting from her body. " **They must be inside the Demon's Realm**."

"Demon's Realm? Is that an alternative world?" Krystal questioned.

" **Yes, it's a world where evil spirits can transverse to different worlds like our own**." Marcus took Krystal's hand. " **We are going to find them and get them out of there**." Marcus chanted a spell, " _Release our souls and free us to the Demon's Realm._ " A few minutes later, Krystal and Marcus reappeared inside the Demon's Realm. Krystal looked around her surroundings. The world contained different objects that were in ruins. In the far distance they saw Fay fending off against the demons and Demon Kaitlyn while protecting Grey. "Look, it's Fay! What is she doing in here?"

" **Don't forget mother, they were transported here by a Possessor Demon**. **Let's help her out now!** " Marcus and Krystal pulled out their Demon Hunter weapons, Future Grey's blade and Krystal's staff. They rushed over to Fay. Krystal shouted, "We're coming, Fay! I transform, **Demon Hunter activate**."

* * *

Sealies: Hiya there you guys. I hope this series is worth reading or enjoying. I am able to create these much faster with less school time now so expect each chapter to come out sooner. Another note is that Krystal can utilize two types of Demon Hunter weapons, Demon's Claws or her beloved staff from the Saurian Crisis. (The staff may change color once her heart becomes perfectly balanced hence why Grey's blade is colored correctly). Fay becomes a Demon Hunter after changing her heart and soul to the greater to protect her friends like Grey wants.

Also one more thing to mention about Reverse Hunters just in case. They are another type of Hunter that works with Demon Fox to destroy Demon Hunters with god type abilities. Is Panther considered a Reverse Hunter? The answer would be no as he doesn't possess any special powers and such.


	11. Mysterious Powers

**_Mysterious Powers_**

The demons happen to notice Marcus and Krystal approaching to Fay and striking down their comrades. It was getting quite out of hand with so many of them to eliminate. Krystal struck down every demon around her with the tip of the staff. Marcus vaporized each one with one slash with his sword. The two were slowly progressing their way to Fay's area. " **Marcus, we need to hurry up.** " Every demon they killed, a new one would take its place.

" **How about we create a path with the swords?** " Krystal followed through with the idea and unsheathed the sword and threw it to Marcus. The sword began to spin, making it harder and more dangerous to catch. Marcus ignored the danger and slowed its time down. The sword got closer and he dashed around it and grabbed the hilt. " **Present and Future become one**." Marcus fused both sword's power and it created a huge gap in the surrounding giving Krystal and Marcus an opportunity.

" **Nice one, Marcus.** " Krystal complimented. They rushed through the open pathway to Fay.

Fay's arrows were on the spot, except she had to worry about one more thing, Grey. Even with her exceptional skills as a marksman, there was someone she needed to protect. One of the demons got past her line of sight and went straight to Grey. Fay turned around to see the demon traveling to Grey. She was too late to stop him but it all changed. " **Heyah!** " Marcus intervened the demon's attack and slashed its spirit. " **Don't worry about him, just eliminate as many as you can, Fay**." She nodded as an agreement with Marcus and drew back the bowstring. This time she got used to the power and released more divine arrows. Marcus protected Grey from any harm.

Krystal assisted Fay in battle. " **Alright, Fay, we got this.** " Krystal slashed 3 demons in front of herself. This put a smile onto Fay to see assistance in this hellish nightmare and world. Marcus pointed his sword towards Demon Kaitlyn. " **You are the one behind this, I'll end this right here and now!** " Marcus didn't attempt to hesitate. " ** _Let this divine blade cut through my enemy but not an ally_.**" The sword surged with mystical energy. He dashed around Demon Kaitlyn slashed through her body. The sword phased through her and killed the Possessor Demon while not harming Kaitlyn. Demon Kaitlyn screamed in pain and sorrow. Such a loud and dark scream. Everyone but Marcus covered their ears as the demons around them began to disappear. Even Kaitlyn disappeared back into the real world.

There were no more demons in this territory after Marcus explained. " **We can transverse back to Corneria and Demon's Realm using this portal**. **I'll set up a regional barrier to protect this area so we can travel in and back safely**. **You guys should head back while I get this working okay?** " Krystal and Fay reverted back into normal forms and made their weapons vanish.

Krystal agreed to let Marcus stay in the Demon's Realm. Fay, on the other hand, went to check on Grey's condition. "Hey, Krystal?" Fay asked in a form of a question.

"What is it, Fay?" Krystal replied back.

"Will Grey be alright?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Grey always had this problem where he overdoes himself and passes out and such." Krystal placed her hand on Grey's forehead and energy surged from her arm and hand. Grey's stamina slowly began to return. "Let's bring him back at least, he should recover faster that way." Fay picked him up and let him rest on her back. "Weird question but how is Grey feel weightless?" Grey's weight is currently unknown.

Krystal pointed to her head. "It's probably something to do with your mental capacity as something forced your mind and soul to be active for this world. I'm guessing it's because you two are asleep in the real world."

Marcus entered the conversation. " **It's because you and Grey didn't arrive here physically.** **Krystal and I arrived here with physical capabilities. It just means our bodies will be affected while your mental health should be affected. It shouldn't be a problem on your body or mind at least. Just make sure you don't stay too long while under mental use**."

A portal opened up in front of the two and they walked in. Before they left, Marcus said one last thing before they transverse back. " **Just remember, only Demon Hunters and Reverse Hunters can travel between these worlds. If you want to travel here, just chant these word** s." Marcus put his hands together, " _Transport my soul into the world of abyssal_. You should be able to enter the Demon's Realm and if you ever want to go back, just replace abyss with reality."

"Thanks, Marcus," Krystal spoke.

" **One more thing, each world has a different region in the Demon's Realm. Be careful out there when you are trying to transverse here. Corneria will lead to this area but let's just say Sauria, for example, will lead to another region**." Marcus split the whole blade back into two separate blades. " **Also, mother, give this back to Grey**." He gave Krystal the Future Grey's blade instead of the Present Grey's.

"Um, Marcus? Did you accidentally give me the wrong sword?"

" **No, I didn't, I meant to do that. Just hand it over to Grey so he can stay strong with his future self**." Krystal nodded as she, Fay and the passed out Grey left the dark realm while Marcus stayed back. " **Now I can finally understand the true meaning of this realm**." Footsteps could be heard echoing in the far distance and Marcus turned around to see a familiar presence.

" **Well well well, if it isn't the boy's son. I've come to kill you.** " A tall brown husky was standing before Marcus. His body was covered in his dark aura.

Marcus responded. " **Bill Grey. Fox's best friend during the Cornerian Academy, what do you want now?** "

Bill pulled out his personal blaster and his knife. **"You seem to be interfering with King Vel's plans for a new world. How about me and you settle this fight, Reverse Hunter versus Reverse Hunter."** Bill fired an initiation shot at Marcus.

* * *

Krystal reappeared into the real world and opened her eyes. Fay and Grey's mind and souls were returning to their bodies. Two souls, one white and one yellow flew from Kaitlyn's dark aura and the darkness began to fade away. The souls traveled back into Fay (white) and Grey (yellow). Fay woke up first from the floor and felt something warm on her hand. She looked to see another hand, a metal hand on top of her own hand. It was Grey's metal arm that he was surgically given. She grabbed his hand and smiled.

Meanwhile, Grey woke up slowly and took a deep breath. "Goddesses." He saw his hand was being held up by Fay's hand. He looked over to see a smile on Fay's face. On his own face was a deep red blush that temporarily colored his grey fur. Krystal crossed her arms and spoke, "Hey guys."

"Gah! Krystal, when did you get here?" He panicked and the shock woke him up faster. "A-and Fay, what happened to us?"

"Krystal and someone else was possibly here after we were forced to transverse to the Demon's Realm. They saved us from our doom back there. You passed out trying to protect me, I can't believe you would do such a thing for me." Fay wrapped Grey into a hug and she said these three words, "I love you." It put a smile onto Grey's face. "I also became a Demon Hunter, you guys." She said excitingly. Krystal also remembered back in Demon's Realm, there was another Demon Hunter weapon that Fay possesses. It was a white and golden bow. "Fay, show me that bow again from the Demon's Realm."

"Sure thing, Krystal." The bow materialized in Fay's hands and Krystal picked it up. She inspected the golden colored bow and Grey's black and red blade. There was a color difference between all 3 Demon Hunter weapons. Krystal's staff and Grey's sword were the odd ones out with only darken colors. "I don't understand this? That means, Fay, your heart is completely perfected?"

"Perfected? What does that have to do anything with my heart and Demon Hunter weapon?" Fay was really puzzled.

Grey answered by explaining the entire prophecy.

 _Long ago when the first Demon Hunters existed, they had only one true purpose. It was to kill any Demon and their master, its name is Vellium or Vel for short. The first set of Demon Hunters started out with one person. That person began their purpose after witnessing countless of innocent lives being killed and used by Vel. He decided that Vel should die to his own power of darkness as a punishment. He, in fact, managed to control the dark power and used it to hunt down Vel and its demons. Then later there were 4 more who followed in his footsteps. How you may ask? He had entrusted them his power and split it between himself and the others. Now there were 5 Demon Hunters to defeat Vel and they won by using a special power. The Chains of Sacrificial Binding. In order to use it, a soul must be consumed to preserve the chain's binding to contain Vel._

 _That's why there were sacrifices made in the process to keep him sealed off. There was also a barrier touching the chain so that no one could touch and remove the seal. There was also no need for Demon Hunters anymore as they acted like Guardians but that all changed once again when Fox first arrived and unsealed the jar. Fox was temporarily given dark powers to phase through the Guardians' sight. Also since Fox was in the worse of his mood, he was able to void the chain's binding powers and opened it. The darkness he possessed inside his body was so powerful, Vel merged its own power with Fox's and overtook his body and is currently punishing him as we speak. That's when the Guardians (former Demon Hunters) acted once more but they didn't expect Vel's power to be so overpowering and they were eradicated from existence. All but one single person, he, unfortunately, passed away from a terrible illness._

 _Before his passing, he left behind an important message for any new Demon Hunters. It's the story of the True Demon Hunter. It happens when a Demon Hunter completes the secret of their weapon. It happens only when the weapon is completely perfected (shown by bright colors rather than darker colors). The secret is then unlocked and thus that person's power will change to better oppose the enemy. From the pitiful fiendish darkness to a radiant shining light._

"That's why you, Krystal must be able to master this power. Even though Fay has that capability, we don't know for sure if she can maintain those powers."

"How would that possibly even work? You know I can possess another form, _Kursed_."

Grey had an idea that may work for Krystal. "Ahah! I finally understand the prophecy. Krystal, your staff is mysterious to Sauria, correct?" Krystal nodded in agreement. "Yes, but what does tha- oh." She didn't even have to finish the sentence to understand what he meant.

"We must find the remaining clues," Grey said. "Your staff is linked to Sauria and that may be the key to solving your perfection. My sword is linked to Fichina because that's where I first got it and Fay's is linked to Corneria's secret." Before Grey continued, Lucy had messaged the team.

Her message read as follows,

" _Hey guys, we found a trace of Demon Fox on Sauria but we aren't quite sure of it. We plan on heading to Sauria for an investigation. Come over to my apartment and we'll discuss the plan."_

"The secret must be from the Demon's Realm because Fay's Demon Hunter weapon was already made of light. There must be a link between these places. Let's get going." They left the hospital and found Miyu on the way out.

* * *

Marcus deflected each shot that Bill fired at him. " **God damn it, Bill, you and I both know how this is going to turn out. I can predict every one of your attempts**." Marcus vanished into thin air and attempted to appear behind Bill.

" **You don't think I can also predict your movement?** " Bill took his knife and thrusts it behind himself. Marcus reappeared with the knife stabbed into his abdomen. Since they were both Reverse Hunters, they were able to hurt each other.

" **GAH!** " Marcus spat out blood from his mouth. Bill pulled out the knife and stabbed his arm. " **No one betrays the Demon King's will, not even his own bloodline.** "

" **It's time...** " Marcus chanted. He covered himself in fully pitch black darkness. Bill slashed the darkness with his knife and cut through. " **Where the hell did he go?** " Marcus wasn't inside the darkness he created. Marcus reappeared underneath Bill and jumped out the dark portal he created. He slashed with his sword in an upwards motion, phasing through Bill's body and striking the possessor. Bill had the screams of the damned coming out of his vocal cords as he faded away from the realm. " **They must not know the truth about who I really am. God damn there are so many problems.** " Marcus faded into the dark grounds to recover himself.

* * *

Location: Lucy's apartment

Miyu and Fay stood outside the apartment while Lucy, Krystal and Grey were inside. "Here you go, Grey, put these clothes on." Lucy handed over a familiar uniform. Grey went in and out the dressing room. "I just realized that this is Fox's uniform, Lucy why?"

"This was an order from my father, he told me to make you look just like Fox. When we get to Sauria, it'll make you stand out so Demon Fox would sense you, and maybe some familiar faces." Lucy winks at Krystal. _Oh,_ she thought. It was a simple idea that anyone could mistake Grey for Fox. The two foxes had the same body structures, meaning the entire body just with different genes and traits. Fox has emerald eyes while Grey has a mix of grey and red. The fur color could just be altered by Grey's alteration power, the same as Krystal's alteration power. "Now, Grey, I require you to put on these contact lenses." Lucy handed over a small pair of lenses, something that was quite odd to Grey.

"What are these things and what do you mean by wearing them?"

Lucy pointed over into her eye. "You wear them in your eyes. It's a cosmetic change so people can recognize you as Fox."

"Oh boy." Grey carefully picked up one of the lenses and plopped it in his eye. "Goodness, this doesn't feel right." He rapidly blinked. "This feels so uncomfortable." Then it happened, his eye color changed from grey to emerald green. Grey did the same with his other eye but instead, blood red to emerald green this time.

"There you go," Lucy said. "You somewhat look just like Fox. Now all you have to do is alter your fur's color to orange and you'll be ready."

"I don't know, Lucy. This cosmetic stuff seems weird though." A little worry in Grey's voice but that wasn't the case with Lucy. Grey seemed to oppose the idea but Krystal agreed with Lucy. She placed her hand on Grey's arm, "Sorry little brother, it's for a good cause." Krystal smirked.

"Damn it, not you too, Krystal." Grey's fur began to change to orange just like Fox's fur color. Forcibly done by Krystal's alteration powers. "I hope this plan works, Lucy." Krystal wonders. Grey now official looks similar to Fox, eyes, fur, clothing to even hide the metal arm. Lucy even gave Grey gloves to hide his metal hand.

Lucy did the finishing touches, "There, you look just like Fox McCloud."

Grey sighed. "Can I at least wear my white scarf while I have this on and can I also take this off?"

"Well, I guess you can wear the scarf and also this is just an experiment to see how you looked. So yeah, you can revert now."

Grey immediately took off everything he had on, also reverting his fur color but surprisingly kept on the uniform. "I'll just keep this uniform on, no point in taking it off."

"And don't forget your sword, Grey." Krystal hands over his Demon Hunter weapon. Grey thanks her and continues doing what he was originally doing.

Lucy's phone went off. _**Buzz! Buzz!**_ She read the message, from her father. " _Tell everyone to head back to the Great Fox. The trace is, in fact, Demon Fox! We spotted him."_ Lucy replied back to the message and acknowledged her father's orders. "Alright guys, let's move out!"

* * *

Sealies: Hey there once again guys, I made some slight improvements to previous chapters 2-4. Nothing major to affect the future plot of the story just minor fixes to be a bit clearer. Feel free to read those chapters again if you feel like wanting to reread them. Anyway, leave a review on what you think about this story so far. I hope you enjoy it!

 **Other notes:**

Just to clarify, for every Demon Hunter, there is or will always be a Reverse Hunter counterpart. A Reverse Hunter is a family member or close friend to the Demon King and they oppose a specific person. (The ironic part is I know who is going to be the 5th Demon Hunter but not the 4th).

Krystal - Kaitlyn (Defeated by Krystal and stole her powers of time)  
Grey Winter - Bill Grey (Defeated by Marcus, who is also a Reverse Hunter)  
Fay - RH #3  
DH #4 - RH #4  
DH #5 - Marcus

If you are reading these small notes and are wondering why Marcus isn't number 3. Wouldn't you like to know? It's a secret.


	12. 12 Hour Journey

**_12 Hour Journey_**

 _12 hours until Sauria_

The Great Fox III was on a trip to Sauria that was estimated 12-hour journey. Due to its upgrades, the amount of time was drastically reduced from 24 to 12 hours. The unfortunate part was the teleportation that was set up by Cornerian Forces was jammed by an unknown source. Which could have made the trip less than 4 hours instead of 12 hours. It didn't matter to Lucy, as she analyzed the monitors and radars. "What's the ETA status, R.O.B?"

"ETA is 12 hours until arrival." Lucy acknowledged his response. Slippy was also in control of the ship, making sure everything was in working condition. With Amanda sitting right next to him and keeping watch on his health. They both had such caring hearts with each other.

"We should be fine, enough for a month of traveling." They had everything required for their entire trip to the necessary planets: Sauria for Krystal's staff, and Fichina for Grey's sword. Fay had already discovered her secret within Corneria's Demon Realm. (The secret is basically the Demon's Realm within a specific world). They just needed to get there alive and well.

 _10 hours later,_

Only 2 hours have passed since they left Corneria to Sauria. What was everyone even doing? Let check up on Falco right now.

Falco sat in his room, thinking about the times where Fox was still on the team. Katt was also inside his room to keep him company. Falco laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling. _Man, I wonder how hard it must be to not have freedom anymore. I pray every day that Fox is safe somewhere inside that demonic bastard_.

Katt saw Falco's slight frown, a look of discomfort. She didn't want him to feel like that. "You doing okay, Falco?" Katt didn't want to bother him but also felt worried.

"I'm fine, Katt. It's just a weird feeling without Fox here." Falco sat up from his bed and turned to Katt. "You know, if it weren't for Fox, we wouldn't be here."

"I guess your right," Katt replied. Before they became Star Fox members, they were part of another team, _Hot Rodders._ How they became a part of Star Fox was something they kept secret but it happened. "I'm glad he accepted us as part of the team." Suddenly, Falco's room door opened up, Krystal came running in.

"Hiya guys, I just wanted to say sorry for my atrocious act that day." What Krystal did was unintentionally transform to Kursed and attacked Falco by choking him. Luckily for Krystal, Grey managed to stop her. If he had not been there, Falco would have died and Katt could then be at risk. Continuing on, it didn't stop there until something happened between Krystal and Grey. Grey becomes heavily injured but Krystal returns the favor by healing him.

Falco didn't mind and brushed off that terrible memory. "It's alright, Krystal. The past is in the past, Grey told me about it and I didn't really know about your powers." Katt felt quite hysterical about Krystal's demon form, however, she did in fact, see her other eye's violet color.

"Krys, did you hurt yourself or do you just have heterochromia?" An odd question to ask but Krystal still answered. "I've never seen you with eyes like those before."

"It's because of my Demon Hunter powers. Both Fay and Grey have it too," she answered. Fay doesn't have this odd eye color but Grey does.

Her violet eye could potentially see demons as it is _cursed_ apparently. There are exceptions with only Grey since he actually lost his eye, and becoming a Hunter created a brand new eye. It also applies to any other Demon Hunters but is completely different for Reverse Hunters. They have active mythical type powers instead of seeing demons. Just like Demon Hunters, Reverses can lose their powers to a Demon Hunter and vice versa. Like Krystal when she stole Kaitlyn's time powers, her aquatic blue color disappeared and reverted to normal.

"Demon Hunter?" Katt questioned. "What kind of bullshit is that? You know powers like that don't exist."

"Then explain how I almost killed your dear Falco." Katt shut her mouth, in fact, Krystal wasn't wrong, because she had proof from others. "Fay, Grey and I have these kinds of power."

She also remembered that future Marcus also had a power like that but she wasn't allowed to mention it. She continued, "Except there's one problem." Krystal materialized her staff. "I'm not perfect at all."

Katt paid close attention to the staff's dark colors. "I don't understand. What's wrong with it?" She asked. Katt had seen the staff before with golden colors but didn't seem to care about remembering it.

"A perfect weapon follows a perfect heart," Krystal quoted. "Something I haven't mastered at all but Fay somehow has because of a little _secret,_ " Krystal emphasizes the word secret.

"Little secret?" Falco thought it was suspicious. "What is this little _secret_?" Falco also emphasized the word secret.

"There's an alternate world beyond these other planets you see here." Krystal continued her explanation. "Corneria's secret was discovered by Fay when herself and Grey first traveled to the Demon's Realm." They continued to talk about all the things that happened in the past.

 _11 hours later,_

Miyu and Fay were at the shooting range, where Miyu asked all sorts of questions to Fay. "What's it like being a Demon Hunter like Krystal and Grey?"

"Well you see, I just became one yesterday and it felt odd because it just happened," Fay explained how she prefers to use blasters instead of non-modern weapons like swords and bows. "It's not normal to have one of these you know." Fay materialized the bow into her hands.

Miyu's eyes were astonished to sight the heavenly bow that Fay wields. "WOW!" Her eyes beamed with gleam but also noticed something was off. "Where are your arrows?"

"It doesn't come with a quiver with arrows but it requires spirit to use it." Fay places her two fingertips and thumb on the bowstring and a blue arrow formed in between them. "You see, the bow only makes an arrow whenever I have enough spirit to wield it." Fay releases the arrow and fired at the target. The arrow traveled at light speed without arcing, making it a useful weapon at any range.

Miyu was pretty mesmerized by its power and speed. "Fay, can I try it?" No one knew if a non-Hunter could wield a Hunter weapon. Fay insists on trying that and handed it over to Miyu. The moment she grabbed it for 2 seconds, the bow vanished from her hands and reappeared in Fay's hands. Fay guessed that only she could or another Hunter could wield these kinds of weapons. It was seen with Krystal holding Grey's sword and Kaitlyn's revolver. Fay could probably hold their weapons but Miyu would be unable to wield them.

Miyu shrugged her shoulders. "Damn, that's a shame that I can't hold it but it doesn't matter." Miyu has an idea. "How fast can you hit 10 targets in under 20 seconds?" Fay didn't have an answer yet but she knew what Miyu was trying to do.

"Okay, line up and get ready to fire away," she exclaimed. Miyu has a timer readied for Fay's marksmanship and also set up 10 different targets. She started a countdown and Fay readied her next shot. "3...2...1... Go!" Fay pulled back the bowstring and fired a single arrow. It traveled from the first target to the next and onwards at such high speeds. Miyu didn't even have time to see the arrow but it did hit the tenth target. "That was less than a second!" It could be possible that Fay could control the arrow as she did say spirit was required.

 _8 hours later_ ,

"So if this plan works, we could potentially get back Fox but he probably won't be in the best condition." Former General Peppy said to Grey in the conference room.

Grey leaned back in his chair and arms behind his head. "I'm not sure this is the brightest idea but it's the only one mentioned. Can you follow through the plan again? General Peppy?"

Peppy nodded, "Yeah sure, and you don't have to call me General anymore, I'm not a General anymore just call me Captain Peppy or Peppy if you like." Peppy pulled up a whiteboard and drew everything out. "First when we arrive and before you get off, you need to change your looks into Fox."

Grey disliked that part of the plan but he still had to follow through. It was part of the Captain's orders he remembered.

Peppy continued,

"Second, you and Krystal will land in ThornTail Hollow, where Fox's trace was last sensed. Since you look like him, there may be a chance that he will trace you down too. Then, if he does appear, you two will engage and fight him head on and see if you can free him, and if not just let us know and Slippy and Amanda will shield you guys from harm. Finally, we get him the hell out of that demon freak."

"Now I need to ask you something important," Peppy said to Grey.

"What is it," Grey answered back.

"This is something personal but also very important. I know you've been through so much trying to help us out, but you should retire after this mission." It was a recommendation from Peppy. After all, it was pretty much true.

Grey answered back, "Yeah I should, I haven't had the best in a while. I mean look at me, I have scars to prove it." What that meant was that Grey lost an eye during the Aparoid War and lost his arm just recently. It hasn't shocked him quite yet but it's going to take a toll on him. Surprisingly he hasn't quit or given up after his body began to change.

"It's up to you if you want to stay with the team, Grey."

"I understand, Captain." Grey acknowledged.

 _6 hours later,_

Krystal quartered inside of Fox's room. _It still has Fox's aura in this room._ On his table was a broken photo frame and a torn photo of Fox and Tricky. The photo seems to be incomplete as something was missing. Krystal took the photo she had in her pocket and compared it. The two pictures lined up and they were the same.

"He was really devastated wasn't he?" Krystal projected a vision from holding the torn photo. She saw a depressed Fox crying his soul out.

" _I don't understand, I kicked her off the team just so I could keep her safe. But she just wouldn't understand and went with that rat bastard, Panther._ " _Fox looked up and took the photo frame and threw it across his room out of anger and anxiety. The glass broke and he saw the photo of himself, Krystal and King Tricky from Sauria._

 _"I remember Tricky talking about a honeymoon, I felt that was something we had, but now look at this." Fox tore off Krystal from the photo and left himself and Tricky on there. There was anger in his blood and bones. Fox sighed aggressively and planted his hands into his face. "What do I even do at this point?"_

Krystal phased back to reality in fear. She felt the guilt rising back up to her chest. " _I'm sorry... Fox, I didn't know that's how you felt. I just wanted to get revenge on your act but all I did was turn you into a monster."_ Krystal noticed another torn photo inside the trash bin. It was the image of herself inside the bin. Krystal picked it up and set it next to the original torn photo. "We will be reunited once again, except as enemies my dear Fox." A shadow suddenly appeared inside Fox's room and emerged from it was Marcus.

" **Hello, mother** ," Marcus said after emerging from the shadow. " **Is something troubling you?** " Krystal turned around and noticed Marcus standing behind her.

"It's nothing, Marcus, just thinking about this photo of us." Marcus took a glance at the photo. " **Is that what father really looked like?** " After seeing Fox without a demon made Marcus feel a little off balance. " **Well, I guess that's how it is then**." It also seemed that Marcus had rocky emotions inside his body, and Krystal sensed it inside him. It was something he wasn't allowed to mention about. A forbidden art and secret that no one else should know except for Krystal. He wasn't going to allow Krystal to know everything about him just yet.

"Something seems odd about you, Marcus. Why did you come here?" Krystal demanded an answer from her future son. He had no purpose coming forth to see Krystal except for one thing. It was between the psionics beings, Krystal and Marcus. They could sense each other and nothing could stop them from reading the other.

" **Forget it, I can no longer maintain this guilt**." He gulped down. " **I'm a Reverse Hunter.** "

"Marcus? You are a what now?"

" **A** **Reverse Hunter, I betrayed the Reversed. I defeated Bill Grey to restore his body and soul. And now everything is going to fall back to me.** " He kept ranting about the Vel and the other Reverse Hunter were going to kill him for good. " **Now please don't tell anyone, only you should know about this. Once you defeat the other two Reverse Hunters, just end my life.** "

Marcus started to sound suicidal but Krystal wasn't going to allow that. He started to move chaotically and his movements were uncontrollable by words. His dark powers began to turn against him. Marcus began to scream demonically inside Fox's room. He tried placing his hands on his head to relieve his throbbing headache from his guilt but it didn't seem to work. He started to scream louder in agony and pain.

Krystal slowly walked over to Marcus and tightly hugged him. "Now then, there's no need to be guilty at least you told the truth, my sweet child." Krystal rubbed and patted his blue-furred head to soothe his cries of pain and terror. Krystal began to sing the Song of Peace that she remembered when her mother, Sapphire used to sing it to her when she felt sad. It was sung in her own Cerinian tongue. Marcus slowly began to calm down into a peaceful sweet slumber. His dark powers began to fade away from his body. Cleansing his aura and his soul back into pure innocence.

Marcus's black eye restored back to normal as he slowly closed his eyes. Krystal carried him towards Fox's bed and laid him there. Marcus' body began to age back to his teenage years as Krystal saw. " _It must be the time reverting his age._ " He was getting younger until he looked older than a child's age but younger than a teenager's. Krystal's voice reached out to him. "Sleep tight, my sweet little child." She kissed him on his forehead and let him sleep away.

Krystal didn't want anyone to go into this specific room. She didn't know how to prevent that from happening, but luckily, Slippy is currently inside the control room. Krystal pushed a red button from inside the room. "Hey, Slippy?"

Slippy took a short while to respond. "What's up, Krystal?" She explained the details to Slippy and he agreed and only allowed Krystal inside this room. Before she left, she whispered into Marcus' ear. He would still be able to hear before she left. "When you awaken, don't leave just yet, you need lots of rest, my child." Krystal let the young blue fox sleep away. What she didn't know, was that Marcus still had Reverse Hunter powers.

 _4 hours later,_

Inside the training room, Krystal and Grey decided to duel each other. The purpose was to see who stood above the other after many years. Krystal had a higher mastery with staffs and lances than Grey but he was faster just a bit with swords. Everyone was watching from the side, even Slippy. Luckily he set R.O.B to guide the ship to Sauria.

Grey struck in a downward motion with his sword. Krystal blocked his attack with two hands on her staff in an upwards motion. The two even agreed to fight with whatever they had up their sleeves. Telepathy was a useless power in this fight. Both sides would just block it off with a mental barrier. Telekinesis could be useful but it didn't seem like the smartest to fight with. Teleportation was just wasn't allowed between the two. Slippy stated it would jam the ship's tracking system. Time was another thing that would advantageously give Krystal the win, so she didn't use it.

However, they were allowed to fight with their demonic forces. That turned out to be quite a craze. Both were equally as fast and strong as the other. It was also in their eyes. Both of their cursed eyes began to glow immensely with power. Someone really wanted to win over the other. It wasn't until they had clashed once again for the final attack and then it happened. The two attacks collided and a huge ringing noise was made. Everyone covered their ears from the loud resonating noise and they saw everything. Grey's sword and Krystal's staff both hit the floor at the same time. The duel resulted in a draw and both sides were tired from the fight and sat on the floor.

Grey panted from his lack of stamina. "Nice one... Krystal." He could no longer move.

"I can say the same to you, Grey," Krystal panted back. She also was unable to stand up.

Their demon force ended up being the destructive power that ended the fight. Everyone saw how powerful Demon Hunter's force was up close. Lucy took note of that. "Good duel, you two. Now rest up before we orbit."

 _2 hours later,_

Krystal sat inside her room after showering. Her duel with Grey showed how much control she had over her powers. It was getting much better, she had more control and also was getting stronger with it. She had a chance against Demon Fox, but how was she going to save him? It didn't matter as long as she could recover Fox from the situation. The pendant she wore, the Heart and Soul began to glow.

" _What's going on?_ " Her mind has another vision in this particular room. The pendant wanted to show Krystal the last of Fox's actions.

 _In her own vision, she appeared levitating above the kitchen in the Great Fox and saw Fox and Falco. His close friend, Falco saw how depressed he was, lack of sleep, eating, and no will to move on. He really was stuck on Krystal, unable to erase his memory of her from his head. "Falco, I can't do it, she's in my mind now. It won't go away."_

 _"Fox, it's going to be okay, it takes some time." Falco made an attempt to calm him down._

 _Fox downed another beer. Actually, almost a dozen of them, there were plenty of empty bottles on the table. His tolerance for alcohol was pretty high, he wanted to drink so much that he would want to die or to forget Krystal forever. Falco needed to stop him, it was really getting out of hand. "FOX!" He slammed his feathered hands onto the table. Fox stopped drinking to look at Falco. "What!?"_

 _"Look, buddy, you need to stop drinking. It's taking a toll on your body. I mean look at yourself." Fox's breathe smelled terrible, he hasn't showered at all, and bagged eyes from lack of sleep. Falco wasn't kidding at all when he meant toll on his body._ _"It's fine..." he said drunkenly. Then he passed out from over drinking. "God damn it. Fucking Krystal just had to be the one to ruin his life. Fox needs to move on away from her." He carried the passed out Fox back to his room._

Krystal's vision faded away and came back to reality. She felt sickly terrible but all that went away when she saw Marcus. He was the one to guide them back to normal. Just like in the past Fox, he also passed out. The past must be taking a toll on the future as well. Slippy came into the room.

"Hey," he waved. Krystal acknowledged his presence of arrival.

"Hi, Slippy, thanks for stopping by."

"What's going on now, Krystal?" Slippy noticed the young Marcus. He started to look just like a child. "Oh, is that him alright?"

"Of course, he's my child from the future but he was older than this. It's kind of too much to explain."

"No worries, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks again, Slippy and don't mention this to anyone but Peppy and Grey please."

"Sure thing," Slippy said. Why include Peppy he thought when Grey should be the only one to fully be aware. Krystal left behind both Slippy and Marcus. She then remembered about what Marcus said before he started to panic. _There are two more Reverse Hunters, but who could they be?_

Suddenly, an explosion could be heard in the distance. It came from outside the Great Fox, more onto the western side of the ship. "What was that?!" Krystal shouted. She rushed out the quartering halls to the situation. Upon reaching the location, there was an attack against the ship. "Oh no, who is that?" She carefully saw through the mysterious assailant's fighter ship. It was similar to an Arwing but know no had an idea to its design.

Peppy was watching the western side's camera. He saw Krystal staring outside, he too also had a look at the pilot. Peppy zoomed the camera closer to inspect the Arwing's design. It followed closely to the first Arwings, the ones when the first Star Fox team existed. Peppy zoomed in on the cockpit of the Arwing and saw a familiar face. " _No way, you can't be alive, I saw you die?!_ "

A voice of distortion could be heard through the camera's speakers, Krystal was also listening carefully. " **I can never die, not under the will of the King.** "

"Is that the legend himself and he's become a Reversed too?!" Krystal felt her nerves become uncontrollable. Peppy was also in a state of shock. It seemed like these two recognized this person as someone familiar in the past. Who could it be?

 _To be continued..._


	13. Conflict Arises

**_Conflict Arises_**

Peppy couldn't believe his eyes. "That's impossible! I-I saw you die that tragic day, you can't still be living?!" It was the face of a familiar former friend and ally that Peppy knew by heart. "What in the god damn, James? I swear I saw Pigma kill you!" James flew around the Great Fox in his Arwing I.

Falco has aleady flew out the hanger. "Peppy? Who the bastard responsible for attacking our ship?" Peppy didn't want to answer anything. He didn't know what to expect. "No fucking way. Falco! That's James McCloud, Fox's father." Peppy went through the entire introduction of their past together but this time it was different. James was the leader and the Ace Pilot before his death meaning Falco wouldn't be able to stand a chance. "Falco... Don't engage on him!"

It was already too late as Falco already fired his lasers at James. The lasers missed the target and James quickly dodged. James repositioned and fired back at Falco and it created a chain of attacks and misses. Both forces attacked but they both also missed. It was between the former legendary pilot and the current ace pilot.

"Ugh," Peppy couldn't take the amount of stress this was causing. It made it want to faint but he had to stand strong. He ordered Miyu and Fay to assist Falco with the issue. Amanda would have to watch them fight and make sure they make it alive. She could allow them to survive even after being taken out. Firing noises could be heard from every side of the Great Fox. It was just unlucky timing. Peppy tried to calm himself down, it was bad for his health if he continued being in a craze.

Lucy and Katt watched everything go by the Great Fox. 4 different Arwings fighting but 3 targeting one. It was becoming a huge disaster between the team. Peppy called for Krystal to check the matter, she was the second person to know the situation.

"Peppy? Are you alright?" Krystal felt his stress increasing and she had to do something. She placed her hand onto Peppy's shoulder to heal his stress away, slowly it worked.

Peppy took deep breaths to stay calm. "Thanks a lot, Krystal. I'm glad your back on this team now." She didn't mind the compliment but she needed to know who that was specifically.

"It's James, Fox's father. Many years ago, we were once on a team."

 _James "Fox" McCloud, Pigma Dengar and I, Peppy Hare made up the first Star Fox team. Our goal was to travel to Venom to cease Andross but on the way, it was a trap. Pigma was secretly working for Andross and he was originally affiliated with Star Wolf, the rival team working with Andross. Pigma wanted James and I both dead but that didn't happen because James sacrificed his life to save mine. I saw him disappear on that tragic day and I escaped back to Corneria to tell General Pepper the bad news._

"I'm sorry for your loss, Peppy, I honestly think I put you guys into this situation."

Peppy reassured Krystal. "Don't take the blame for yourself, it's not your fault, really now," Krystal remembered something was a few days ago, from Kaitlyn and what she said before changing.

 _The Demon King prioritizes the family but can also target close friends to the victim in possession._

According to this ruling, Bill was targeted and became one of the Reversed. He and Fox were really great friends with each other.

Krystal didn't know if that meant dead people would also come back alive. She also remembered when Fox told her about his parents. It was a mystery but it could be that Fox's mother, Vixy could also alive because of this ruling. It didn't matter right now, James McCloud is now back from the dead to kill Star Fox. His target was mainly Krystal, the King's orders told him that specifically.

Falco barrel rolled to deflect the lasers that James shot. The battle was getting way out of hand because James was the top pilot of Star Fox followed by Fox. Falco didn't stand a chance but he tried his hardest. Miyu and Fay assisted the avian to beat the Reversed James.

"I got your back, Falco." Miyu confidently said. James began to tail behind Falco's Sky Claw, his Arwing. Miyu fires quickly into James' Arwing and made an impact. The damage was heavily reduced from a mysterious shield on James' Arwing. "What the hell is that?" Lasers seem to phase right through its design.

"I'll handle it from here," Fay charged a blast and released it. The targeting began to home onto James and created an explosion. The smoke and fire cleared but James was still in good condition with no damage. Nothing they did even put a scratch on his ship, not even a combine blast. That all changed when Fay saw everything. Her benevolent eyesight saw a weakness. Unlike Krystal and Grey's cursed eyes, Fay could see weaknesses in conjunction with demon sight. In her eye, she saw a green light under James' Arwing. An indication that they must strike there to become advantageous.

Fay set up a communication line with Miyu and Falco. "Strike underneath his Arwing, it's his only weakness." In a time like this, no one really attempted that but of Fay's eye was correct, they had to follow through. Miyu guided her Arwing underneath James and quickly fired multiple lasers. The ship began to shockwave itself and released randomized pulses of electricity. It seemed to be working, and James had a much harder time to control his Arwing. Falco followed up by turning his Arwing under James and fired more shots. James' Arwing was catching fire and charged right into the nearby Sauria.

"After him!" Falco commanded. He went straight after James into Sauria. Miyu and Fay followed right after him but a barrier appeared in between them and the planet. They could no longer move forward. Miyu messaged Amanda, "Amanda, bring us back, we can't move forward. There is a barrier blocking our route to Sauria where Falco and the culprit are located."

" _Hang tight, you two._ " After a while, Amanda pulled back Miyu and Fay into the hanger.

* * *

*Falco's POV*

Falco landed his Arwing in a village of ThornTail Hollow. He saw the dinosaurs that lived in that area, known as the ThornTail. Falco looked back up at the sky and notice Miyu and Fay were not behind him. Also the sky barrier began to form as he saw it happen. He tried to communicate through his wrist comm, " _Fay, Miyu do you copy?_ " There was no response back from the others. Falco tried once more but no response again. One of the ThornTail approached the avian.

"Uho 0ei kxo xohe, Fox McCloud?"

(Are you the hero, Fox McCloud?)

Falco didn't understand their language. However, he did have a universal translator on his wrist com and he activated it. "Can you repeat that again?"

The ThornTail cleared his throat and spoke again. "Are you the hero, Fox McCloud?" Much better Falco thought, being able to hear the words of his familiar language.

"I'm not Fox, I'm his squad member, Falco Lombardi, Ace Pilot of Star Fox." The ThornTail felt disappointed because the Arwing was similar to Fox's. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought you were Fox because of your ship. It looks just like it." He was positive the two ships were the same. The years have changed and they don't even match up. The one Fox used was the Mk I Arwings. Even then, Falco has his own design made by Fara's company, Pheonix Corporation. It would be impossible for those two to be the same. Also, Fox and Falco are completely different in species, I guess he didn't know just yet.

"Sorry, pal, we have a bad situation on our hands." Falco went through the entire story of Fox's status. The ThornTail gasped and he didn't like what he heard.

"So they are true, come forth, I have someone you need to meet." Falco agreed and went along with the ThornTail. They approached a tunnel that lead to a mysterious door. It opened automatically and lead them to the Walled City. The ThornTail told Falco he had to find someone named Tricky and ask him for more details. The ThornTail left Falco behind and the avian moved forward into another area. "What is this place?" Falco was greeted by the blinding sunlight and a smoking and broken Arwing in the far distance. Could it be that James died once more? Falco went to have a look.

* * *

*Krystal and Peppy*

Peppy watched over Slippy's back to first see Marcus. Krystal thought he would flip out or something but he was pretty calm about it. The noise from outside had settled, no blasts or anything just plain silence.

"Slippy, take a break will ya, I'll handle this for Krystal."

"Understood, Peppy, I'll check on Amanda and the others." Slippy quickly ran out the room.

Peppy checked Marcus to see if he was ill or anything drastic of a change. "He seems to be normal, no illness or terrible health." Marcus just seemed to be asleep nothing bad about it.

"Peppy, what do I do? I've never taken care of a child before." It was Krystal's first time with a child, and it was her own child that she gave birth to in the future. Peppy said it would be alright to watch over him while Krystal solves the conflict between her and Fox.

"Krystal, I'll be fine here, go and get Grey and continue the mission." Krystal had no other choice but to agree and let Peppy do his thing. She nodded and looked for Grey inside Krystal's room. He took over her room when she left Star Fox. Krystal ran down the hallway into her former room and opened the door. Inside, Grey appeared to be missing from the room but Krystal could see his shadow inside the walls. She grabbed him through the wall and pulled him out.

"Grey, how are you doing that?" He fell out the wall and dusted himself off.

"It's called, Shadow Stepping, a Demon/Reverse Hunter technique that allows you to hide and move through walls, floors and grounds." After explaining about it, Krystal mastered it almost instantly. Shadow Stepping allowed for faster movements, stealth and invulnerability. She tried it out and seeped into the floors with her powers. It could prove useful at some point.

"Amazing," she said excitedly. "Let's go, Grey, we need to complete this mission soon." They hurried away to the hangar. Krystal hopped inside her CloudRunner, Grey got inside Fox's Arwing II. They both activated their G-Diffusers and set off for Sauria.

Amanda saw that two Arwings have set off on the radar. It wasn't from Miyu or Fay because she pulled them back. She noticed it was from Krystal and Grey, the ones who needed to continue the mission. She communicated to them, "Good luck, you guys bring home the gold!" They knew she meant bring Fox back safely, he was an important aspect to the mission. Apparently everyone knew the mission as free Fox but keep the Demon King alive. No one knew how it even worked but it didn't matter right now.

R.O.B activated a scanner, "Be careful, there are asteroids heading your way." Amanda messaged them back.

"R.O.B says there are asteroids, destroy them on your way to Sauria." The two Cerinians acknowledged her command. They flew through many fields of asteroids and shot down the ones they couldn't quite go through safely. The ETA was 10 minutes away from where they were. It wasn't going to take long, both knew how to fly an Arwing.

* * *

*Falco*

After investigating the Arwing's wreckage, there was no one inside. The Arwing itself was damaged heavily beyond repair and was on fire. Falco assumed James, the one inside was already dead. The fire began to spread throughout the entire Arwing and was about to explode. Falco rushed away to safely as the Arwing finally exploded.

"I really hope no one was in there." It was unexpected, the first time to see an Arwing MK I actually get destroyed. Loud thumping noises could be heard getting closer to Falco and he looked towards that direction. A large EarthWalker was charging in on Falco. "Oh boy." Falco flipped over the EarthWalker and posed a fighting stance. "Who are you?"

The EarthWalker turned around. "Sorry about that, I heard a loud noise during my slumber and I came to check on it. I'm King Tricky by the way, and who are you?"

"I'm Falco Lombardi, a close friend of Fox. I take it that you know him really well?" Falco relaxed his body from the stance.

Tricky smiled, "Of course, he's the one who saved our planet from its doom. He is hailed as the hero on Sauria." Tricky didn't forget to mention about Fox's actual whereabouts. "I heard that Fox... isn't himself anymore, a demon to be exact. Falco nodded at his statement.

"It's true, he given up his life and became a monster. It makes me sick to look at his appearance."

"I found out the hard way, his trace is here by mysterious means." Falco knew it had to be true if Tricky said it himself. Star Fox was told that Demon Fox was known to be here in this world but where?

Tricky continued, "He's at the Krazoa Palace, a temple that levitates in the sky where the Krazoa spirits maintain Sauria's power. Without them, the world would not have been around any longer." Falco asked if he knew how to get to that area, but Tricky suggested not to visit the palace at this time.

"It's too dangerous for you to go there alone, where are the rest of your friends?"

"I'm not sure myself, I can't contact them from here, and I think the world barrier is blocking off signals back to my teammates." Tricky remembered that he himself created the barrier as protection but didn't understand why it could also block signal waves.

"I'll take it down, because I can sense two more people coming in, Krystal and someone else." Tricky's surged with power and rbs barrier fades away. He also began to explain that the someone had an odd pulsing heart, we know this person as Grey but something was off to him. "This person is lying to himself and Krystal, he isn't pure of heart."

Falco didn't understand his phrase but it had to be Grey coming in. "What's going to happen, King Tricky? What's wrong with Grey?"

"Have you notice something strange with your friend, Grey?"

"I have not, what is the matter?"

"There's someone wrong with your friend's heart. It seems to not be truly neutral but it is very offset." Tricky exclaimed that Grey could also be a killer of some sort.

"Grey is what? That can't be true!" Falco became scared, a fright with fear. A friend they met alongside Krystal now betrays them at a very moment like this. "All this time, he helped us bring back an old and forgotten person, Krystal and now he lies about his powers and he wants to kill us? That god damn Grey, he should have told us sooner." Falco's heart filled with anger, hate and rage. "Where is he? I need to find him, quickly!"

"They are coming soon, let's meet over in ThornTail Hollow."

* * *

Krystal notices a clear barrier uncover itself on Sauria. "A barrier?" Krystal and Grey continued and flew through to Sauria. Upon landing, they arrived in ThornTail Hollow, the same place where Falco supposedly landed. His Sky Claw was no where to be seen, however. Krystal landed her CloudRunner in the same spot Fox landed his Arwing when he first arrived to Sauria. Grey landed on the nearby mountains. Krystal jumped out her cockpit and a luminary vision appeared in front of her showing Fox and General Pepper years ago when they prepared for this mission. General Pepper could be heard saying he could not use his blaster but another type of weapon. That made Fox disappointed but he had to follow the orders. Grey slid down the mountains to get closer to Krystal.

"This is what it looked like to Fox." Everywhere she looked, only ThornTail standing around and grazing the lands. " _Now let me see if I can remember the language._ "

Krystal approached one of the ThornTail next to the river, " **Xulo 0ei jood jemoedo ekxoh kxud ij cudt xoho, meho jfosavasucc0 u fxoujudk?** **Jehh0 veh m0 feeh fhedidsaukaed.** "

(Have you seen someone other than us land here, more specifically a pheasant? Sorry for my poor pronunciation.)

" **De nehhaoj,** **A xulo jood u fxoujudk udt xo nodk ke kxo Walled City ke joo King Tricky.** "

(No worries, I have seen a pheasant and he went to the Walled City to see King Tricky.)

" **Kxudb 0ei veh 0eih xocf udt badtdojj.** "

(Thank you for your help and kindness.)

Krystal guided Grey over to the Walled City. "I guess the plan won't be working, Falco is already down here."

Grey looked back confusedly. "Are you serious? Well I guess it's whatever now because I always hated that plan."

They arrived to the same tunnel that Falco entered earlier. Krystal took her staff and picked the lock and it opened up. Behind the other side was the Walled City and Falco who aggressively jumped and attacked Grey. Falco pushed him against the wall and grasped his throat. "You bastard, I know your schemes." Krystal was in shock and didn't know what to do. Grey's breathing was getting worse with Falco's choke attack.

"Falco! Stop it!" Krystal tried to pry him off Grey but she was knocked away after Falco pushed her off. She was slammed into the cavern walls. "Krystal, this guy is a fucking psycho."

"I...guess... I have... to do... this... my way..." As he struggled to speak, Grey's aura began to alter its balance. Krystal felt a major change in his aura, no longer was it neutral but malevolent. " **I'll just have to kill you all if you knew my plans**." Reverse Grey released a dark shockwave to knock away Falco from his grasp.

 _Plans? Did the future Marcus told me about, it was wrong?_

" **Of course, I was planning to end everything**." Reverse Grey drew his blade against Falco. " **Pheasant, you seemed to know about my ruse, who told you about it?** " The sword began to mutate with mysterious dark energy as he was about to release a charge.

Tricky rammed his horns into Grey, knocking him into the wall and dealing heavy amounts of damage. The sword's energy faded away. "I did, I know everything about you. Your heart isn't normal like a Demon Hunter's, your the one who convinced Fox into opening that sealed jar." Grey activated Shadow Step and phased inside the walls. Krystal started to think how badly this situation has become.

The sword's dark energies commenced to surge into Grey, strengthening his power. " **Of course you would know, Tricky,** " he whispered into the air. " **King Tricky, the king of all dinosaurs understands more than just himself. How impressive.** "

Krystal didn't like where this was going. "Here I thought Fox had an issue because of me, but it was all because of you. We were going to get somewhere." Krystal's aura began to change for her sake. " **But I guess we're going to have to wait again** **. Tricky, get Falco to safety, I'll handle this guy.** " Tricky picked up the injured Falco and carried him on his back into the safety of the Walled City.

" **Why, Grey? Why are you betraying Star Fox?** " Krystal wanted to know answers from her dear brother, it just wasn't going to happen. Reverse Grey charged his sword's dark energy beam at Krystal. Silence filled his mouth, no words to say he attacked Krystal. She blocked the beam's attack and deflected it away from her into the cavern walls. The explosion broke the rocks and created rubble. " _Shit, the cave will collapse if this keeps up, I have to guide him out of here._ " Krystal slashed her staff but it was blocked by Grey's blade. Her idea was to have Grey continuously block and deal attacks to move outwards into the open. It was a long process but Krystal managed to bring herself and Grey out with multiple attacks.

They both made it outside after many attempts of attacks. The ThornTail saw their bickering and ran to safety. " _Bad idea, I need to find out why he's acting like this._ " Krystal was curious to see if Shadow Stepping with living beings could work. There was no other choice and she acted with haste. Krystal grabbed Grey's left hand and merged her aura with his to enter inside his mind. Krystal was seen disappearing from thin air and Grey dropped his sword and fell to the ground fast asleep.

Krystal woke up after a few minutes after Shadow Stepping. It was an odd world but a closer familiar one. It resembled her homeworld, Cerinia, and a voice could be heard speaking to her.

 _Welcome to Dream Cerinia, the world that dreams to become a reality but cannot._

Krystal stood on top of grass inside a forest. Everything was familiar to her, the people and nature. Suddenly the borders of the forest were set ablaze. Krystal quickly ran to see if there was a way out, unfortunately, there was none. She was stuck inside a burning forest. The air started to change and Krystal started to breathe in smoke. It was getting way worse, and she had to do something. Then she remembered, this is just a dream, anything can happen.

" _Quickly, I have to imagine a blizzard to put of the fires._ " Krystal tried her hardest and a blizzard storm appeared before her. It quickly put out the fires that burned around her just in time. Krystal sighed in relief, "Thank the gods and goddesses."

Suddenly, the forest disintegrated into ashes and there he stood. Reverse Grey was waiting for Krystal's arrival in this world. " **Welcome to the dream** ," he spoke.

"Grey? Why did you make Fox open the jar?"

" **Wouldn't you like to know, fight me right here and I'll explain everything**." There was no other choice but to agreed. If Krystal were to seek answers, there would always be fighting. Grey's aura then collapsed on himself, he screamed and cried in pain. Krystal took this opportunity to slash Grey out of his misery. Something must have gotten him to force this insanity. Krystal stabbed Grey in his abdomen, and it began. His darkness faded away from his body along with his sword and his blood red eye. But his eyeball didn't disintegrate into an empty eye socket. It remains to still be intact on him. His grey fur began to alter to orange. His eyes to emerald green and his body looked exactly like Fox's. The metal arm he wore vanished and recreated Fox's original right arm.

 _Grey_ woke up from Krystal's attack. "What the hell happened to me? The voice of Grey no longer sounded like Grey but exactly like Fox. Krystal didn't understand what was going on.

"Fox? Grey?" She didn't know which one because Grey knows the plan, but this person has Fox's looks. Krystal had to feel this person's body, but it didn't seem to be recognized by any means.

"Krystal? Don't you remember who I am? I'm Fox McCloud." Slowly, _Grey_ sounded like Fox. Krystal suddenly began to feel Fox's aura coming back, but she wasn't sure if this person was really Fox. This could be a phony but the aura makes it seem believable.

"Look, Krys." _Fox_ said her nickname. The real Fox should know everything about Krystal. "I'm the real Fox, what more can I say?"

Krystal tried to pry into his mind but only barely. The mental barrier was weaker than normal but strong enough to prevent Krystal from passing through. Fox spoke again, "Krystal is the one who taught me how to mentally block telepathy from any psiconic being." Krystal's heart and soul pendant levitated in front of her and changed once more. The appearance was altered into a full red heart. It had to be true that Fox was standing before her as they spoke. Krystal cried and hugged Fox.

"I'm sorry, Fox! Don't leave me again! I didn't know what I was thinking." Krystal wrapped her arms around Fox.

"I'm sorry for kicking you off the team, what was I thinking?" Fox had regrets but he had more to share. "I hope nothing really happened with Grey."

Krystal looked back at Fox very puzzled. "Who is Grey?" Fox's mind went into complete shock and the dream collapsed as they awaken in Sauria.

* * *

Sealies: I should probably make these a little bit longer but I digress.

Updates: Fox was secretly Grey this entire time but what happened to the real Grey? I'll explain in the next chapter.


	14. Shifting Perspectives

**_Shifting Perspectives_**

Fox McCloud:

Krystal and I both woke back up in reality. More specifically on Sauria's lands, the planet where we first met each other. After my mysterious transformation, Krystal doesn't remember her brother, Grey. Oddly enough I'm still trying to figure whatever happened to myself and Grey. I just hope that kid is alright, I'm slowly regaining back memories but still happen to remember him. The thing is, does anyone else remember? I ask Krystal about her family history, all I got were the name of her parents, Jett and Sapphire, who passed away many years ago. There was no mentioning of Grey.

I swear I also feel like I was being possessed by someone named Vel. It doesn't seem to be that way anymore. I look all around me and see ThornTail. We must be at ThornTail Hollow. I even checked my own body to just see myself, Fox McCloud. No sign of any of Grey's body parts, not even his missing arm. What's mysterious enough, I remember Grey is actually missing an arm. Strange. I remember everything about Grey but not myself. It doesn't matter anymore, I'm free from that chaotic demonic force. It wasn't my best impression of betrayal, but it was the only way to be free from those powers. Not to mention but that plan Lucy told us about when I was Grey. I remember really hating the plan because I was just going to transform into myself.

Krystal Rose:

I'm glad Fox is back to normal but strangely enough, it seems like I'm forgetting someone. The name is remotely vague but it just keeps on calling for me. I'm trying to forget it but it won't stay silent anymore. I tried using a mental barrier but it phases right through it. It keeps me thinking about it more and more. It's like a memory that is burned into your mind for endless years of eternity but can never be lost. But what can I say, I got what I wanted, to save Fox but that person, the other _Fox_ , is he the guy I'm forgetting? I swear one moment they were here and now they are gone. I'm about to lose my mind.

* * *

"Krystal?" Fox tapped on Krystal's shoulder to awaken her from unconsciousness. "You really outdid yourself just now." He was talking about inside the dream they had together.

Krystal couldn't stop thinking about the name, Grey. That name was on the tip of her tongue. "Fox? Can you tell me more of this Grey person you speak of and where were you all this time?" Fox thought this was getting out of hand. She really does not remember her own brother.

"Krystal, I think it's best for you to rest up, you've had a long day," Fox believed it was for the best. It was getting late and Fox had set up a campfire next near the warp stone's area. He took off his jacket and warmed Krystal with it. _She's had a rough time without me, sleep tight, Krystal._

Krystal fell back to sleep with Fox hugging her to sleep. Krystal still wondered about Grey, who was he, she thought but she didn't want to know right now until she woke up. Fox kissed her on the forehead and she smiled gracefully to her peaceful slumber.

*Falco and Tricky*

Tricky did the finishing touches on Falco's injuries. Wrapping his abdomen and arm in bandages. Tricky sighed, "Now he just needs plenty of rest." He walked outside the cave he was in and looked outside. It was getting pretty late for both of them. "Now, Krystal, where is she? I guess I'll find them tomorrow morning." Tricky laid on the floor and fell asleep.

Falco struggled to get up but he managed. _Damn what happened to me?_ He moved his arm but felt a sharp pain. _Agh!_ He had to take precautions for his right arm. Falco grabbed his communication device and headed outside the cave. "Let's see if this works." He tried to contact anyone from Star Fox.

" _Anyone there? Please respond! It's me, Falco!_ " He repeated the process a couple of times until someone came through.

" _This is Lucy speaking, Falco. What's your status?_ "

Falco responded back to Lucy. "I'm on Sauria with Tricky but Krystal seems to be missing." With Falco saying those words, that means he has forgotten Grey too.

" _I tracked her location, she is nearby the warpstone in ThornTail Hollow._ " Lucy didn't respond with Grey because she doesn't remember either. It's possible that no one knows Grey except for Fox.

"Thank you, Lucy, I'll be heading over there quickly." Falco tried to run but it would only hurt him. He had to be very careful about his actions. He carefully trended over to the cave between ThornTail Hollow and the Walled City. The door disappeared automatically when Falco approached and he entered the cave until he got to the other side. After ending up on the other side, he found sleeping ThornTail and had to be careful.

Falco tracked Krystal's location on his device to find the warp stone. He went over the small river and into the small opening to the warp stone's area. Falco spotted Fox and Krystal. Falco hid behind the entrance, " _Fox? He's okay now? This can't be true is it?_ " Falco accidentally stepped on a small twig to trigger a noise.

Fox's ears rose up, and he gently placed Krystal's head onto the grassy grounds. He grabbed his blaster and took aim. "Show yourself," Fox said with a demanding voice.

Falco walked up closer with his hands up. "No need to shoot, Fox. I just wanted to find Krystal."

"Falco, you're alright!" Fox disarmed his blaster into his holster.

"What hell happen to you, I thought you were a demon?" Fox knew he was going to say that. It was going to be some time to let everyone know.

"I'm sorry, Falco, let me bring you up to date with my situation." They sat around the campfire and Fox begins his perspective of the past weeks. Before he started, he asked a question. "Do you remember someone named Grey Winter?" The name didn't ring into Falco's mind. Fox sighed, another person doesn't remember he thought. It was only getting worse from here.

"Never mind I guess, let me explain everything."

Falco Lombardi:

Fox mentioned to me about this Grey Winter. I swear I never heard of him before but after Fox showed me a picture of him with me in it, I'm about to go insane. This guy, who is he and how is he involved with us? Jesus Christ, I hope whatever isn't too serious.

* * *

 _Fox McCloud telling his perspective of his story_

I was once apart of the Demon King, frankly enough I still remember this but I'm just regaining my memories. During my time serving the king, I can see Grey fighting to free me, but it turns out that he was losing to the king. I wanted to be free but Grey said there was only one possible option. An option for him to win against the king. He said in order to free me, someone had to take my spot by soul exchange, it had to be Grey himself since he was the only one there. I told him not to do it, because of how insane it is but he still did. He entered using what is called Shadow Stepping to enter the Demon King's body or me. He used his demon powers to take my yellow soul from out of my chained body and put it inside his own body. While he did that, he told me to do the final deed, it was to put his soul into my body. I didn't have the courage to do it but Grey told me otherwise. I asked him why he was doing this to me. He responded with this.

 _"Fox McCloud, leader of Star Fox and Lylat's greatest hero. My life for you is my greatest debt for taking great care of my sister. You have to live, for Krystal's sake and for your team, they still need you. Be brave, that is something you lack but I learned a great lesson from you."_

Before Grey did the unthinkable he said one last thing. " _It will be my greatest fear, to be forgotten but if this is for the greater good I will change my fate to save you. Star Fox needs you, even Krystal needs you, Fox now goes and end this nightmare, finish off the Demon King. **Make me disappear** **forever!**_ " Grey stabbed his own hands into his body to grab his grey colored soul and put it inside my chained body.

I just couldn't watch him do that. I felt scared to even look back at the mess I created in the first place. I closed my eyes and my soul merged with Grey's body to become him. I retained my memories and personality but Grey's body took over control and I couldn't remember anything about myself. I got kicked out of the Demon King's body. The only thing I remembered after that was about converting back to my normal self. Since I changed back, Grey will be forgotten for all eternity.

 _Fox begins to feel saddened about his actions._

* * *

Falco cheered Fox back up, "Whoever this Grey Winter person is, he at least gave you another chance at love, life, and better happiness." Falco placed his feathered hand on Fox's shoulder. "Don't let his wish go to waste, Fox."

Fox smiled and then sighed because he felt a slight regret. "He didn't deserve to be a captured soul, but if he meant it, Grey deserves way more things than I do," Fox told Falco about the Krazoa Palace and they were heading their tomorrow morning. It was best that they rest up for the night.

* * *

Fay and Miyu discussed the situation in the break room.

Fay began the conversation. "Does it feel like we're forgetting something or someone?"

After having thought about it, Miyu felt the same way. "I guess you're right, something feels off balance." Miyu looked back at Fay, her body suddenly started to glow. "Fay? Why are you glowing?"

Fay looked confused at Miyu. "What are you talking about?" Until she looked down and saw her body was glowing a bright white. Fay screamed as the room was blinded with white light. Miyu covered her eyes from the devastating light that shined.

A voice could be heard through the screams, " _The second Demon Hunter no longer exists, Fay, your powers will be stripped away._ " The light that resides in Fay begins to disappear. Along with it, every memory of her Demon Hunter powers fades away from her mind. Krystal is now the only Demon Hunter left with her powers.

The room returns back to normal, Miyu uncovered her eyes and Fay stood completely still. "Fay?" Miyu called. She even tapped on her to see if she would respond.

Fay shook her head, "W-what just happened?" She panicked and didn't know what to do. Fay doesn't even remember her powers, it may seem like she doesn't recall ever having them.

* * *

"So, Fox, I just wanted to know, how have you been these past weeks, er um." Falco didn't want to sound rude but frankly was also very curious. Fox knew he was trying his best to sound less rude but it was just that.

"It was terrible, and now that I think about it, if any of you guys were in it," Fox shivered in fear. "You would prefer suicide over life."

"Jeez, that sounds like hell, man am I glad you are alright."

"Yeah... except for him, Grey Winter, the fox who swapped souls with me. This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so god damn scared." Fox's rage began to build up and he tightened his fists together. Then suddenly, inside his hand, an object that appeared to be a blue heart-shaped pendant appeared. Its chain grew in size to fit Fox's body standard and then something else appeared in his hands. "Corneria's Secret," Fox murmured. "Fay must have reverted permanently back to normal." The secret that Fox mentioned, was the golden bow that Fay once wielded.

"Fox? What do you mean reverted back to normal, and a secret? What is that," asked Falco.

"The secret is the world's weapon and if I remember correctly from inside of Grey's memories, he left behind an explanation to the Demon Hunters, and I thought Krystal knew the entire story."

Fox decided to explain the truth about the prophecy.

 _Demon Hunters possess power beyond normal being's control. There can be multiple normal beings to obtain these powers but only a set few can fully put them to greater use. Krystal shows that potential because she has someone to save, which was me._

Fox stopped his explanation to add a comment. "Now here's the weirder part about Demon Hunters and the Reversed."

 _For every Demon Hunter, there will be one Reverse Hunter present, regardless if there is one Demon Hunter missing. Krystal is a Demon Hunter, my younger sister, Kaitlyn would be her Reverse Hunter counterpart and she has failed. The late Grey was one and then Bill became one but unfortunately he has been eliminated by his own member. He is alive and well though not really dead. Fay once possessed these powers, but lost them because of Grey's whereabouts. Grey is missing from the Demon Hunter link and broke off the third and the potential fourth and fifth. I heard the one who reverses her, is my dead father._

"My father, James now roams from the dead to try and kill Krystal." Even though Fox did want his dad back from the dead years ago, he didn't want him to turn against his own friends. Fox wished years ago that he would come back in a good way. Instead, it backfired and now his father wants his beloved dead from the Demon King's orders. No one, not even Fox deserved terrorizing punishment like that.

"That King, he's going to get what he deserves. He hurt my family, Star Fox, you, Bill, Krystal, and even Grey." Fox ranted for a while with a temper while Falco tried calming him down.

"Pipe down, Fox, it's really late and you need to rest for tomorrow. Let's just get some sleep and we'll set out to this palace." Fox agreed, laid back and closed his eyes. Falco requested some gear back at the Great Fox where Lucy and Slippy could see it being requested.

" _I'm on it, Falco,_ " Lucy replied. She teleported in sleeping gear for the night so it wouldn't be too cold and be more comfortable. Falco thanked the hare and closed the line.

"Fox," Falco called.

Fox opened his eyes, "What is it?"

"Take this, for you and Krystal, it's for the night." Falco threw two sleeping bags to Fox. He caught the first one and then the second. Fox readied the gear for Krystal and carried her inside the warm comfort coverings.

"Her face, it has the look of peace in slumber," Fox complimented.

"No kidding, she's been hard at work ever since the situation has gone rogue. Mostly involved in every fight that has happened so far," Falco slipped inside his sleeping bag and fell fast asleep. Fox did the same and slept through the night.

* * *

 _Meanwhile,_

Lucy and Slippy were monitoring over Falco and Krystal in the control room. Since they were the only two with communication devices, they could be detected easily. Fox had lost his in the past and never gotten a new one. "Slippy, aren't we forgetting about something?" Lucy asked. It was strange that she would be asking a question at a time like this.

"I'm not forgetting anything, did something happen?" Slippy was awfully confused but he actually wasn't forgetting anyone. "What is it that you are forgetting?"

Lucy had her answer, "It's about that plan we made before the trip, Krystal was involved with it." Lucy only mentioned Krystal and seems she forgot about one more person.

Slippy knew the entirety of the plan, "Yeah, where Krystal and Grey travel to Sauria and Grey transforms into Fox to seek out his trace." Lucy heard the name, Grey, who was he, she thought.

"Grey... Is this the guy I'm forgetting about? I could have sworn Fox was in the plan?" Her memory was altered to think Fox was involved but Fox is the victim.

"Lucy... Fox is the one who we have to save, Grey is the one involved with the plan." Lucy began to become widely confused. She continues to say that Fox is in the plan but was also enslaved. She didn't know what to do or what to think about.

"S-Slippy..." Lucy's nervousness took hold of her bodily actions. "I-I am pretty sure Fox... AHHHHH." Lucy was too scared to move on, there were different memories that altered what she thought. Which one was right or wrong? Which were the truth and the lie?

"Lucy! Get a hold of yourself!" Slippy held her down on her seat. "Amanda! Come quickly!" The pink toad rushed into the control room.

"Is there something wrong, sweetie?" Her kind and gentle voice calmed Lucy down. Lucy's panicking slowly began to dissipate. Her breathing became steadily stable and Lucy no longer in a craze.

"It's alright, Lucy, I know what you are feeling." Amanda and Slippy both know what was going on and were not affected. "It's happened to everyone on this ship except for Slippy and me. I've been investigating the problem that everyone has, memory loss of one person." Amanda, Slippy, and Fox were the only members to have maintain memories of the past. Strangely enough, why were Slippy and Amanda not affected by the amnesia. It made sense for Fox because he _was_ Grey. But for the Toads, it was clearly unknown to everyone.

ROB had an idea relating to the matter. "It's considerably a superstition, but amphibious beings were known for their strong memories. Slippy and Amanda probably weren't affected but everyone else might have." That solved how Amanda and Slippy weren't affected and also Fox but in a different way. It doesn't, however, conclude how Krystal switched up Fox and Grey without knowing the plan. Lucy hopes that Krystal doesn't feel that way at all. I guess it's just going to fix itself another day.

* * *

Sealies: We'll just leave off right here until the next day for these folks. Let's help Fox get settled back with the team as he recovers his strain from the Demon King. Who knows if the new third to fifth will ever exist. Will it be that Krystal becomes the True Demon Hunter or will that be changed once again?

Falco: Just one day, the king will fall our hands, Krystal's and mine.

Sealies: You said it, Fox, go and get that bastard!


End file.
